acm2099 presenta
by acm2099
Summary: Colección de historias cortas basadas en ideas de mis lectoras. Multifandom    Parejas varias. Ch1 Klaine Ch2 Darren/Harry Potter Ch3 Dave/Sebastian Ch4 Dave/Finn Ch5 Kurtofsky Ch6 Marren Ch7 Blainofsky Ch8 Klainofsky
1. El Slash

**Cada historia tendrá su propio resumen y notas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Categoría<strong>: Glee

Canon hasta _The __First Tim._

**Resumen**: Blaine y Kurt están juntos y son felices pero le falta algo de chispa a su relación.

**Notas del autor: **Para fines de entender, Kurt y Dave inician una amistad después de su encuentro en el bar y Kurt termina emparejando a Dave con Sebastian, mientras él tiene una relación feliz, feliz con Blaine ¿entendido? Pues a leer se ha dicho ^^

* * *

><p><strong>El Slash<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía de nuevo esa mirada traviesa que ponía cuando miraba algo en su móvil. Blaine aun no sabía que era pero estaba intrigado. Kurt no era de los chicos que pusieran esa mirada por cualquier cosa y hasta ese momento, Blaine sólo había descubierto algo que provocaba una reacción similar en su novio.<p>

—¿Otro mensaje caliente de Karofsky? —Blaine era un buen tipo. Entendía todo lo que Kurt quería y no le importaba, incluso apoyaba esa extraña pero firme amistad entre Kurt y Dave.

—Para nada. No he sabido de Dave desde que llegó con Sebastian a Isla del padre, deben estar poniéndose un encerron de en sueño

Blaine no pudo evitar el suspiro; no es que extrañase a Sebastian o Karofsky, pero si envidiaba un poco la vida sexual de esos dos. Bastaba que se lanzaran miradas ardientes para que terminaran el uno sobre el otro como animales en celo. No es que se quejase de su vida sexual con Kurt, había sus momentos de ardiente deseo pero siempre, por una cosa u otra terminaban siendo dulces y tiernos.

—Nunca pensé que fuesen a durar tanto —Kurt se encogió en hombros. Esa parejita era obra suya, al principio Blaine pensó que no durarían, que sólo sería sexo. Pero los tres meses que llevan juntos estaban haciéndole pesar si el hedonista Sebastian había encontrado en Dave Karofsky la horma de sus zapatos.

Más de una vez Blaine llegó a notar ternura en los ojos del chico de Dalton cuando miraba a Karofsky.

—¿Por qué no? Dave es un toro de lidia y Sebastian necesitaba a alguien que lo pusiera en cintura y le diera sus buenos azotes cuando se potara mal. Así que sólo tuve que sumar dos más dos. Además, Dave tiene un lado súper tierno que seguro cautivó a tu amigo —Blaine asintió sin dejar de preguntarse que era entonces lo que llamaba la atención de su novio —. Vaya, es tardísimo, tengo que ver a Mercedes en el centro comercial.

Kurt le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de Blaine olvidando el móvil. La curiosidad fue superior al educación, cogió el celular y leyó algo que no era exactamente un mensaje.

_Draco inclinó un poco su cabeza para que su lengua llegase más profundo dentro de Harry quien gemía retorciéndose de placer. El rubio respiraba pesadamente, controlando su corazón acelerado de la pasión que le despertaba probar a Harry de esa forma. _

—_Potter _—_la voz de Draco salía ronca y amortiguada por su posición _—. _Necesito follarte _—_la lengua del rubio trazó un círculo perfecto sobre el culo de Harry _—. _Necesito ver tu culo abierto por mi polla _—_la lengua de Draco entró fácilmente en el moreno haciéndole gemir._

—_Draco…_

La puerta de la habitación de Blaine se abrió de golpe y éste apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el móvil.

—Pensé que lo había perdido —Kurt tomó el móvil de la mano de Blaine, volvió a darle un beso en la frente —. Nos vemos mañana querido.

El corazón de Blaine bombeaba en su pecho, con la palma de su mano comprobó que estaba duro. De inmediato encendió su portátil, esperó los segundos necesarios y entró al navegador para buscar la página y con ella un mundo que Blaine no tenía ni idea que existía y menos que Kurt, su perfecto y lindo novio, lo conociera.

Por la tarde del siguiente día Blaine invitó de nuevo a su novio para pasar el rato con él. Kurt entró de lo más sonriente a la habitación de Blaine y tomó posesión de la cama como siempre leyendo una de sus revistas, Blaine cogió de su escritorio unas hojas y las dejó caer en el regazo de Kurt.

—Ayer vi tú móvil, me disculpo por mi falta pero no me arrepiento. Estuve horas buscando la historia correcta —los ojos de Kurt iban y venían sobre las letras impresas — ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo… no sé. No es un gusto que se anda compartiendo con todo mundo —Blaine le sonrió.

—Pero somos pareja Kurt y este tipo de cosas son las que se cuentan entre las parejas —Kurt besó a Blaine suavemente —. Entonces, no ves porno pero si lees historias homoeróticas.

—Historias slash de Harry Potter en realidad. No lo sé Blaine, cuando leo no hay madres en que pensar y son sólo los personajes. Es fascinante la pasión con la que relatan sus encuentros, me despiertan el deseo de… —Kurt se sonrojó.

—¿De…? —De pronto Blaine recordó lo que había leído —. Lo que estabas leyendo ayer ¿te gustaría que yo…?

— realidad me gustaría hacértelo —Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido y a la vez sintiendo sus hormonas despertar.

—Te molesta si digo: ¡Joder, sí! —Kurt se levantó de golpe mirando a Blaine —. ¿Qué? Me encantaría ir cumpliendo cada una de nuestras fantasías y ayer que lo leí la idea no dejó de darme vueltas.

Blaine besó lentamente a Kurt pero había algo en su chico que hacía el beso más demandante. Kurt desnudó a Blaine con prisa, era raro estar en esa posición para Blaine pero se dejaba hacer gustoso. Incluso cuando Kurt lo colocó boca abajo y Blaine sólo podía sentir la excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Kurt masajeó sus nalgas; Blaine tragó saliva cuando sintió las suaves manos de su chico separándolas, el aliento tibio de Kurt chocó con su piel y cuando Kurt lamió desde su escroto hasta su culo, Blaine sintió que moría.

—Kurt —su voz salió tan necesitada —. Oh, Kurt —era tan lento, tan íntimo y perfecto. Kurt le lamia con adoración, Blaine sintió como los labios de Kurt poco a poco se cerraron sobre su culo y él gimió tan alto que sintió su garganta desgarrarse —. Kurt, Kurt —Blaine sentía como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. Pero nada se comparó con sentir la lengua de Kurt entrando lentamente en él.

A partir de ese momento Blaine se dejó llevar por toda la pasión de Kurt, por la forma en la que entraba y quería probarlo así, Kurt gemía y hacía esos sonidos de hambriento; era como si tuviese hambre de él. Blaine se sintió rebasado por la necesidad de ser llenado y de sentir a su novio profundamente dentro de él. Kurt le hablo alternado sus palabras sin despegarse de su culo.

—Voy a follarte Blaine —él sólo pudo asentir. Kurt se incorporó, se colocó un preservativo y frotó su polla un par de vez en las nalgas de Blaine para la desesperación de éste.

—Kurt, por… —no hubo una palabra más, Kurt entró en él de un golpe y no se detuvo, le folló duro mientras le decía lo delicioso que había sido comerle el culo. Blaine se acarició intentando seguir el ritmo de su novio —. Sí, sí. Oh, Kurt, Kurt… —Blaine se corrió tan fuerte que pensó desmayarse hasta que sintió una embestida furiosa de Kurt y como éste se corría.

Los dos terminaron rendidos sobre la cama, Kurt se acurrucó en el pecho de Blaine y poco a poco los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, cuando se encontraron en el café con Sebastian y Karofsky, Blaine estaba más tranquilo. Ellos se lo podían montar donde quisieran. Él estaba muy feliz con su novio, el slash y su próximo juego de roles. Ya estaba buscando sus gafas estilo Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Acm2099 escribiendo Klaine! ¡Corran, es el fin del mundo! Jajajajajjajajaja, no se crean.<strong>

**Para que ven que no le hago el feo al Klaine. Personalmente creo que es una pareja muy rosa pero la idea para este drabbler quedo perfecta para ellos dos. Cuando me la enviaron supe que la tendría que escribir.**

**Espero que les gustase y más a la personita que me envió la idea para escribirla.**

**Nos vemos domingo con otro drabbler ^^**


	2. Y la magia le cambió

**Categoría**: RP/Glee/Harry Potter

**Resumen**: Darren tiene que viajar a Londres para conocer a los amigos de su novio Harry Potter

**Notas del autor: **Crack, crack y lo que le sigue ^^. Desde que me lo pidieron dije ¿por qué no? Además quiero un montón a la chica que me lo pidió aunque tal vez le daba una disculpa porque ella me pidió un Darren/Harry y el fic en teoría lo es, sin embargo creo que los que se llevan el drabbler son los otros colados. Ya ustedes me dirán.

* * *

><p><strong>Y la magia le cambió<strong>

* * *

><p>—Max, por favor, por favor, por favor. —Darren se puso de rodillas en el <em>puf<em> en el que había estado sentado.

—No, Darren. Sabes que te quiero, amigo, pero no voy a viajar a Londres contigo. —Darren Criss utilizó su última y más poderosa arma: miró fijamente a su amigo, poniendo ojos anhelantes y tiernos—. Darren…

—Voy a conocer a sus amigos. La mesa estará llena de magos y yo me sentiré solito sin el apoyo moral de mi enorme oso de peluche.

—Mira, Darren, cuando me dijiste que eras un _squib_ pensé que lo decías en sentido filosófico y nunca lo relacioné con eso de la magia. Para mí, como para el resto de los mortales, Harry Potter sólo era una saga de libros fantásticos. Pero tenías que llegar tú, presentarme a tus padres magos y hacer que la lógica universal se tambaleara sobre mi cabeza. No me malinterpretes, tus padres son geniales, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con eso del mundo mágico. La mayor parte del día estoy temiendo que Ryan sea un Slytherin o algo así y empiece a lanzarnos imperdonables.

—Pero voy a conocer a los amigos de Harry Potter y eso me da miedo. Sabes lo importante que es Harry para mí. Anda, Max, por favor. —Max volvió a negar y entonces Darren se decidió a poner toda la carne en el asador—. Si no me acompañas se lo diré a todos. —Max elevó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—No te atreverás. —Darren hizo un mohín de duda.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que me convencieras —dijo Max colocándose el cinturón en el avión con rumbo a Londres.<p>

—No te convencí, te hice un vil chantaje. —Max suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando dormir unas cuantas de esas siete horas de vuelo.

Darren no podía dormir; estaba ansioso, más de lo normal. Nunca había tenido mucha relación con el mundo mágico. Si bien sus padres eran grandes magos, él había nacido sin posibilidades para la magia. Su madre siempre le decía que todo ese encanto y talento musical seguramente tenían mucho que ver, porque no podía tenerlo todo. Y Darren no se quejaba; era feliz siendo lo que era y con los padres que tenía. Siempre que acompañaba a sus padres a algún evento del mundo mágico, Darren lo hacía con una sonrisa. Fue justamente en uno de esos eventos cuando conoció a Harry.

La guerra había ocurrido de verdad, pero con algunas pequeñas diferencias respecto a los famosos libros. Severus no había muerto y Harry lo consideraba como a un padre. Draco y su familia eran igual de snobs pero habían sido espías para la orden. Draco sí que era un _playboy_ y además muy buen amigo de Harry, al igual que Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna. Y, por supuesto, Harry era el héroe del mundo mágico. Vivía tranquilamente siendo un miembro productivo de la sociedad mágica, aunque asistía muy poco a los eventos del ministerio.

Fue en un aniversario más del fin de la guerra cuando Darren lo conoció. Tenía la idea preconcebida de que Harry debía ser muy similar a Daniel, pero por supuesto no se parecían tanto. Harry era más alto que Daniel, su cabello era complemente negro y los ojos de un verde tan lindo que Darren pensó que eran un par de esmeraldas.

El padre de Darren, que trabajaba en el departamento de relaciones con los _muggles_ del ministerio de magia, fue quien los presentó.

—Tú eres el actor de la parodia, ¿cierto?

Las piernas de Darren se aflojaron. Esa noche no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Cinco citas después, Darren terminó rendido sobre la cama del héroe mágico y ahora, después de más de un año de relación, viajaba a Londres para conocer a los inseparables amigos de Harry. Pero él necesitaba apoyo. Y para eso llevaba a Max. Abusaba de su amigo pero ya se lo pagaría más adelante.

* * *

><p>Max sonrió al ver a su amigo feliz con su novio. Además de ser mago, Harry tenía una apretada agenda. Y Darren, entre las grabaciones de la serie y los ensayos de su obra musical, también tenía poco tiempo. Aunque ambos estaban intentándolo.<p>

La cena trascurrió con normalidad. Conocieron a Hermione, Ron, Neville y Draco. Tanto Max como Darren intentaban mantener a raya su fanatismo. La noche avanzó muy rápido entre las historias que cada amigo de Harry contaba. Hermione y Ron se retiraron los primeros, dejando a la pareja con sus tres amigos.

—¿De dónde se conocen Darren y tú? —Max parpadeó cuando Draco se dirigió a él.

—De…, del set. Yo también soy actor. —Giró el rostro para ver a su amigo besándose con Potter. Max estaba algo incómodo por la mirada penetrante de Draco.

—Actor, como el buen Darren. Como siempre, Potter atrayéndonos más hacia los muggles.

—Draco —advirtió Neville.

—¿Qué, querido? No intentó ofender. Además —Draco miró intensamente a Max haciéndole tragar saliva—, para ser muggle no estás tan mal. —Neville gruñó por lo bajó. Max intentaba que Darren le echara un cable pero su amigo estaba perdido toqueteándose con Harry—. Oh, vamos, Neville. ¿No te recuerda un poco a aquel chico ruso que conocimos en Milán? Tenía una habilidad increíble con la boca, ¿cierto?

—Draco, por favor. Has hecho sonrojar al pobre chico. —Draco resopló.

—Gryffindors, siempre tan aburridos. Ahora vengo. —El rubio se puso de pie dándole a la vez un apretón a Max en la pierna derecha.

Max estaba un poco descolocado. Al parecer Draco y Neville tenían algún tipo de relación o arreglo, y eso era nuevo para él. Junto con muchas otras cosas que recientemente estaban cambiando en su vida.

—Así que, ¿Draco y tú...? —preguntó Max. Neville bebió de su copa y desvió la mirada hacia Darren y Harry, que seguían en su mundo.

—Hemos estado juntos por un tiempo. —Neville rio—. Casi cuatro años. —Max boqueó—. A Draco le gusta disfrutar de la vida, del amor libre, de no sentirse atado…, pero extrañamente me quiere a su lado. Es interesante ver cómo puedes desprenderte de lo que más quieres para verlo disfrutar y para ser parte de ese placer de una forma diferente. En la forma diferente que él quiere, que él disfruta y, al final, de la forma en la que termina haciéndote feliz a ti. Hay mil maneras de demostrar que alguien te importa.

Max se humedeció los labios. La mirada de Neville era intensa, sentía que sofocaba su sentido común y le atraía a un lugar que Max no conocía. Una mano firme cayó suavemente en la rodilla de Max y, poco a poco, fue deslizándose por su muslo haciéndole temblar y casi gemir.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Harry. La mano desapareció del cuerpo de Max pero otras llegaron a sus hombros. Unas manos pálidas y muy finas.

—Nosotros nos llevamos a este chico. —Draco sonrió a Darren y Harry.

* * *

><p>Darren gimió cuando Harry le mordió ligeramente el pezón izquierdo. Las manos de Harry estaban por todos lados, resbaladizas por el lubricante que aún le escurría por los dedos. Harry siempre se preocupaba por prepararlo bien, por cuidar de él, por hacer que todo fuese placentero. Darren saltó sobre las caderas de Harry besándolo profundamente y frotando sus nalgas en la polla de Harry.<p>

—¿Crees que Max esté bien? —preguntó Darren mientras besaba el cuello de Harry.

—No es que quiera hablar de tu amigo en este momento pero estoy seguro de que se lo estará pasando de maravilla. —Harry colocó su miembro en el culo de su chico haciendo que entrara un poco para luego retirarlo.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Darren gimió cuando Harry entró completamente en él.

Harry arremetió contra Darren y no hubo más palabras. Darren siguió montando a su novio con fuerza, moviéndose sin detenerse. Apoyaba las manos en el firme pecho de Harry para seguir y seguir chocando sus cuerpos. Harry sólo pudo colocar las suyas a ambos lados de la cadera de Darren, gozar de la vitalidad de su chico y jadear por la fiereza con la que Darren estaba follándose.

—Tócate para mí. —La voz ronca de Harry se quebró por un gemido. Darren no paró de moverse. Era un placer sublime follar con Harry mientras se masturbaba furiosamente. Se corrió sobre su pecho pero no paró de moverse hasta que sintió el semen caliente de su novio llenándole.

Harry abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Darren. Con su varita los limpió a ambos para luego cubrirlos con las mantas y quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>En algún punto de la madrugada despertó. Se movió para separarse de los brazos y piernas que lo rodeaban. Buscó el móvil entre su ropa. Antes de salir de la habitación miró hacía la cama: los dos cuerpos en ella se habían buscando y estaban abrazados. Salió de la habitación para hacer su llamada.<p>

Esa noche, la noche más loca de su vida, había descubierto cosas muy importantes: a arriesgarse, a derrumbar barreras y a darlo todo por lo que quieres.

Tres timbres después, escuchó la voz de Chris.

—_¿Max? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? _

—Siento lo que sucedió. Yo… lo voy a hacer. Dejará de ser platónico y de tener tapaderas.

Max sintió que un peso indescriptible desaparecía de su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Ya se les paso el susto de leerme con un Klaine? <strong>

**Nos vemos el martes con el siguiente drabbler ^^**


	3. Veinte minutos

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Sebastian conoció al hombre de su vida en la pista de baile del Scandal.

**Notas del autor: **Canon hasta el capítulo cinco. Tomando lo que dijo el buen Sebastian, y también lo que le dijo Dave a Kurt sobre cuidar a su novio, le di forma a este regalo de navidad. Tiene un final muy abierto y espero que a la chica que me lo pidió también le guste mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinte minutos<strong>

* * *

><p>Entró al bar con la idea de cazar algo y pasarlo bien. El local no llegaba a ser ni un triste reflejo de los bares que había visitado en otros lugares como San Francisco o Paris, pero estando en Westerville, Ohio, no podía pedir demasiado. Caminó hacia la barra y pidió su trago de siempre: <em>un vodka-Martini seco; revuelto, no agitado<em>*. Era irónico pero el barman del Scandals hacía los mejores vodka-Martini que había probado nunca. Compensaban un poco, pero muy poco, al hecho de que el lugar fuese una ruina.

Le dio el primer trago a su Martini mientras escaneaba la pista de baile en busca de algo digno que cazar. Sus ojos se pararon directamente en Roger, el dueño del bar. Siempre invitaba a bailar a los chicos nuevos que visitaban su bar, un poco para soltarles y otro poco para que entendiera que el Scandals era un bar tranquilo en donde podían encontrar la tan cacareada aceptación. A Sebastian, la aceptación, la tolerancia y toda esa mierda de arcoíris rosas y unicornios le daban lo mismo. Él sólo quería follar, encontrar un buen pedazo de carne, y el que bailaba con Roger era de la mejor calidad.

Se bebió de golpe el Martini y caminó hacia su objetivo. Se interpuso entre Roger y el chico nuevo. El dueño del bar entendió de inmediato y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Sebastian esquivó con una sonrisa. Sebastian colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su objetivo. Las luces iluminaron al chico; estaba sonrojado y nervioso. Ese chico no estaba fuera del armario, Sebastian podía notarlo a kilómetros. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sería tan fácil.

_Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry (so lonely)  
>Nowhere to go nothing to do with my time<br>I get lonely so lonely living on my own_

Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast  
>And everything is coming down on me down on me<br>I go crazy oh so crazy living on my own

—Sebastian Smythe. —El chico asintió. Intentó separarse de él pero Sebastian no lo permitió. Pegó más su cintura al cuerpo del fornido muchacho—. ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? —Sebastian acercó su cuerpo al del chico hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja derecha al hablar—. Puedo empezar con sobrenombres: papi —el chico jadeó—, grandullón_…_ —Una de las manos de Sebastian resbaló lentamente por el torso del chico hasta llegar a su semi-erección—. Vaya que sí. Eres joven, el perfecto cachorro de oso.

—Dave… —Sebastian miró al chico elevando una de sus cejas y poniendo una sonrisa que no ocultaba nada—. Dave Karofsky. —Sebastian se acercó a los labios de Dave.

—Hola, Dave Karofsky. —Lo besó, al principió tímidamente, pero después Sebastian convirtió el beso en algo más demandante. Se frotó contra el cuerpo de Dave y coló las manos por debajo de su camiseta sintiendo el suave vello de su pecho—. Vamos, grandote, conozco el lugar perfecto para nosotros en este momento. —Dave gimió y se dejó llevar dócilmente por Sebastian hasta los baños del bar.

En cualquier otro bar gay, los baños estarían repletos de hombres follando o haciéndose mamadas, pero el Scandals, de nuevo, se salía de la norma. Los baños eran sólo baños, limpios y sin nada que gritara _sexo_. Pero Sebastian estaba a punto de cambiar eso. Entró con Dave en un cubículo y lo volvió a besar para quitarle tensión al momento. Dave se separó de él jadeando.

—Yo nunca…

—Lo sé, pero no pienses en eso. Sólo disfrútalo y déjame disfrutarte.

Sebastian cayó de rodillas y desabotonó los pantalones de Dave para desnudarlo antes de que ni siquiera pudiera notarlo. Dura, gruesa y con una gota de líquido preseminal, así fue como Sebastian encontró la polla de Dave. Muchos podrían pensar que estaba en una posición sumisa pero esa idea era equivocada. La boca de Sebastian era una parte muy preciada para cualquier hombre y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera: chupar, mamar, morder, rozar la cabeza de esa polla con sus dientes y hacer estremecer a Dave.

—Oh, sí, sí…

Dave era tímido pero no tenía miedo de disfrutar y de intentar cosas nuevas, como llegar a lo más profundo de la garganta de Sebastian. Ese tipo de iniciativa encantó a Sebastian. Movía la boca y la lengua por la polla de Dave dejándola entrar y salir rápidamente, acariciaba las bolas de Dave y, con el dedo índice, trazaba círculos en su culo. La polla de Dave se volvió imposiblemente dura hasta que se derramó gimiendo tan fuerte que seguramente debieron escucharlo hasta desde la barra.

—_¡Bonito!_

Sebastian enmarcó la ceja izquierda, bebió todo lo que Dave tenía para él, se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se tocó hasta correrse sobre la aún palpitante polla de Dave. Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dave mientras éste le abrazaba y besaba.

—Es curioso —dijo Sebastian entre los besos descuidados—, soy un hombre increíblemente guapo y atractivo pero tengo el presentimiento de que ese _bonito _—Dave se tensó y dejó de besarlo pero Sebastian no se detuvo con las caricias— no era precisamente para mí.

—Sebastian…

—¿Sabes? —Besó a Dave con pasión—. Estaba seguro de que me pasaría, pero tal vez cuando tuviera setenta años y mi atractivo menguara un poco. Definitivamente eres el primero que piensa en otro chico mientras le estoy chupando la polla. —Dave parpadeó. Sebastian recompuso su ropa y se arrodilló de nuevo para subirle los pantalones a Dave. Antes de vestirlo le dio una ligera chupada y se levantó para terminar de abrocharle, cerrándole el cinturón y dejando todo como si nada hubiese pasado—. Eres guapo y atractivo, Dave Karofsky. —Le dio un beso más antes de abrir la puerta del pequeño cubículo—. Definitivamente el tipo de muchos chicos. Nos vemos, _cachorro_.

_Sometimes I feel nobody gives me no warning  
>Find my head is always up in the clouds in a dreamworld<br>It's not easy living on my own_

No conectarían más durante sus siguientes visitas al bar. Dave haría algunos buenos amigos pero Sebastian estaba seguro de que Dave no se prestaría de nuevo a ese tipo de seducción. Sebastian seguía yendo de caza al Scandals hasta que un día, Dave Karofsky, el famoso _bear cub_ del bar, decidió cruzar un par de palabras con él. Lo detuvo en el estacionamiento frente a su coche.

—¿Qué te traes con ese chico? —Sebastian estuvo descolocado unos segundos y luego comprendió.

—¿Conoces a Blaine? No me digas que él es tu _bonito._ —Dave contrajo su fuerte mandíbula provocando que el miembro de Sebastian despertara.

—Aléjate de esos dos, ninguno está acostumbrado a tus juegos. Y además son pareja. —Sebastian se rió.

—Cómo si eso me importara. —Se abrazó al cuerpo de Dave—. Tú tampoco conoces mis juegos, Dave. Que te haya hecho una mamada no te hace un experto. —Dave lo empujó atrapándole entre su cuerpo y el coche.

—Te he visto irte con un tipo diferente cada noche. Estás tan solo como yo. La única diferencia es que yo no intento joderle la vida a nadie. Déjalos en paz. —La comisura de los labios de Sebastian se levantó formando una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Déjalos? Debí saberlo. Blaine no pero ese chico cursi… _Él es tu bonito._ —Los ojos de Dave brillaron peligrosamente. Sebastian se humedeció los labios. Quiso darle un beso pero Karofsky lo esquivó y lo aprisionó con más fuerza contra el coche.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—También me encanta el sexo rudo. Podemos gritarnos el nombre de quien nos interese, ¿no? —Dave lo empujó y se alejó de él.

—Vete a la mierda. —Se giró para caminar hacia su coche.

—Siempre podemos aliarnos para separarlos. —Le gritó alegre Sebastian. Dave retrocedió hacia él rápidamente.

—Jamás me aliaría contigo para nada. —Sebastian aprovechó la proximidad y le dio un beso para luego subirse a su coche.

—Piénsalo, Karofsky. Esa relación es demasiado rosa y cursi. Necesita un poco de nuestra esencia.

No sabía qué clase de persona era Dave, estaba casi estaba seguro de que era un buen tipo y de que tenía sentimientos reales por el chico cursi. Pero él se había limitado a sembrar la idea, era Dave quien tenía que decidir.

* * *

><p><strong>Este drabbler me encanto. No entiendo como Ryan Murphy no lo ve si está más claro que el agua de manantial, en fin.<strong>

***El trago de James Bond es un vodka-Martini seco, agitado, no revuelto ^^**

**La rola, de Queen, _Living on my own_**

**¿Han notado lo bonito que están los drabblers? Pues es gracias a mi beta, Winter que la tengo como esclava, trabajando día y noche.**

**Un abrazote para ella y para ustedes**


	4. No tan sencillo

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Finn se da cuenta que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido.

**Notas del autor:** Esto es un joya y se merece una mención especial de mi parte porque es la primera historia que cuanto basándome en otro modo de escritura; el de mi beta. Un homenaje para ella que es tan bella (me salió un verso sin esfuerzo ^^). Se los encargo mucho, si les gusto, por favor díganmelo ¿ok?

* * *

><p><strong>No tan sencillo<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Espera, Rachel! —Cuando su chica se apoyó en su costado derecho, Finn perdió el piso y casi cayeron los dos.<p>

—¿Estás bien, Finn? —El mariscal de campo de McKinley negó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Estaba molido. Había sido sencillo llegar hasta los cuartos de final sin Karofsky pero había bastado un juego para recordarle que necesitaba al guardia derecha más de lo que quería admitir.

—Perdón. El juego ha sido brutal y mi nuevo guardia derecha es un idiota. Hemos ganado de milagro y gracias a que Puck atrapó uno de mis pases. —Rachel le sonrió y le sujetó con delicadeza por el lado izquierdo.

—Parece que Karofsky sí tenía utilidad y no sólo la de ser un homofóbico. Aunque, si me preguntas a mí, no lo quiero volver a ver nunca. Puede seguir en donde sea que esté.

Finn asintió y no pensó en Dave Karofsky hasta el día siguiente, durante la práctica, después de recibir un golpe seco, otra vez, en su costado derecho. Había traído de vuelta a Sam. ¿Podría traer de vuelta a Karofsky? No para _New Directions, _claro, sino para el equipo y para salvar su pellejo. Sólo tenía que encontrarle, hablar con él y dejarle claro que, si iba detrás de Kurt o de su extravagante novio, le patearía el trasero. Sería sencillo.

No fue difícil dar con Karofsky. Carmel había armado un buen equipo para esa temporada y Dave Karofsky era su guardia derecha. Sin decirle nada a nadie, Finn viajó una tarde hasta allí para enfrentar a Karofsky y saber cómo de factible podía ser su regreso. Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando se enteró de que Karofsky, además de jugar en el nuevo equipo de Carmel, había sido reclutado por _Vocal Adrenaline_. El bastardo no había querido quedarse en el club Glee de McKinley pero sí que estaba con esos hijos de puta.

Finn había intentado colarse en el ensayo pero todas las puertas de acceso al teatro estaban cerradas. Aún así podía escuchar la voz de Karofsky a un ritmo parecido al de _Whithout you_ de David Guetta y Usher, y algo le decía que si cantaban eso en las Nacionales volverían a hacer papilla a _New Directions_. Cuando el ensayo terminó, Finn alcanzó a Karofsky antes de que se subiese a su coche.

—Karofsky. —Se veía diferente, más delgado tal vez. No, era algo más: Karofsky estaba sonriendo. Pero eso se acabó en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Qué pasa, Hudson? Estás muy lejos de casa. —Finn se le acercó.

—¿Carmel? ¿_Vocal Adrenaline_? —Karofsky no dijo nada y puso sus cosas dentro de la camioneta—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Karofsky? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Dave resopló.

—¿De verdad te importa? Para ustedes sólo era un matón más, así que me fui. ¿No deberían estar felices?

—Eres un enigma, Karofsky. Te conozco desde los ocho años y hasta ahora no he podido descifrar la clase de persona que eres. —Karofsky abrió la puerta y se disponía subir a su coche.

—No lo intentes, Hudson. —Finn lo detuvo.

—¿Qué mierda hay, Karofsky? Después del baile te fuiste apagando. Kurt decía que estaban bien, pero tú te fuiste de todas maneras. ¿De qué huyes? ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy gay, Hudson. —La mandíbula de Finn cayó—. Kurt lo sabe. Fui un animal porque no… Por ser un imbécil reprimido. Hasta que un día me harté. No quería seguir escuchando las habladurías, ni tener que ponerme una máscara. Huí de McKinley para encontrarme y Carmel me ha cambiado la vida.

Esa tarde Finn no regresó a casa para el toque de queda. Hubo algo en la confesión que les llevo a quedarse hablando durante horas. Sin querer, fueron estableciendo la rutina de verse para hablar. Finn le contaba a Dave sobre sus miedos y dudas mientras Dave se limitaba a escucharle. De niños, en los exploradores, habían sido buenos amigos, y pronto Finn se dio cuenta de que seguían teniendo mucho en común.

La primera vez que sucedió, Finn estaba borracho. Le había dicho a Dave que no sabía qué camino seguir. Los dos habían bebido. Finn le preguntó si había besado a otro hombre. Dave le respondió que sí y le contó lo sucedido con Kurt desde el principio hasta su encuentro en el bar. Finn le abrazó en señal de apoyo y, casi sin pensar, lo besó. Al principio, Karofsky se quedó congelado pero después sus labios y sus manos tomaron vida y se movieron por todo el cuerpo de Finn hasta dejarle sin ningún pensamiento lógico.

No se hablaron por dos semanas. Durante todo ese tiempo, Finn extrañó los mensajes de texto y el extraño humor de Dave. Al final de esas dos semanas fue Finn quien viajó de nuevo para verle. No fue necesario hablar. No sabía de dónde venía y por qué Dave era quien lo hacía explotar de esa manera pero el deseo era permanente. Dave lo besaba como nadie, lo acariciaba con fuerza y lo dejaba sin respiración. Las manos de Dave se deslizaban por su ropa, le sostenían la polla y le hacían terminar. Finn pronto se volvió adicto a esa sensación. Pero esa adicción fue sobrepasada cuando él empezó tocarle, a hacer que gimiese y a encontrar cada pequeño lugar donde poder besarle para hacerlo explotar.

Fuera de sus encuentros en un motel, Finn no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo y, al parecer, Dave también. Una noche, sin querer, Finn escucha a Kurt hablando por teléfono, riendo por lo bajo, como si estuviese coqueteando. Sabe que no puede ser Blaine porque está en un ensayo con Rachel. Cuando escucha _Dave,_ sus oídos zumban. Entra a la habitación de golpe encontrándose a Kurt ligeramente ruborizado. Le pide explicaciones. Kurt piensa que está molesto por arriesgar su integridad física hablando con Karofsky así que jura y perjura que Dave es bueno, que ahora son amigos y que jamás le haría daño. Finn no está conforme con eso y le grita que no se acerque a él. Kurt le responde que será amigo de quien le dé la gana y que Karofsky le agrada.

Por la mañana muy temprano Finn sube a su coche y conduce hasta Carmel. Se enfrenta de nuevo a Dave y le exige una explicación, pero ésta no llega. En lugar de eso, Dave lo besa profundamente. Se van al motel y, cuando están desnudos, Finn descubre que quiere llegar hasta el final. En un principio Dave se niega pero Finn se arrodilla y le chupa la polla. Nunca lo había hecho. Dave sí pero él no. Le hace todo lo que a él le gusta, la mama con fervor haciendo todos los ruidos hambrientos que puede hasta que la siente gorda y dura en su boca. Se separa y le dice lo que quiere: sentirlo, saber que tiene a Dave Karofsky. Y sucede.

Dave lo tira en la cama. Lo besa hasta que sus labios llegan al culo de Finn y lo preparan lo más que pueden. Mucho lubricante, los dedos abriéndole, una lengua juguetona entrando en él, haciendo que casi se corra hasta que, finalmente, Dave se pone un condón y presiona la polla en su entrada. Es delicado. Lo hace para que disfruten los dos. Y lo logra, porque Finn se halla envuelto en Dave: en sus brazos, en sus besos, en sus palabras ardientes y en sus fuertes embestidas. Finn se corre a chorros. Dave también lo hace. Después, terminan dormidos y abrazados.

Al despertar, llega la pelea. Finn lanza un ultimátum: _deja de pensar en Kurt_. Dave lanza una sentencia: _lo haré el día que dejes a Berry. _Finn se detiene. No vuelven hablar del tema y continúan teniendo sexo. Mientras tanto, las llamadas entre Kurt y Dave se convierten en salidas a tomar café y Finn quiere morirse. Pasan las semanas y Finn no se decide.

Un día de tantos, Finn ve llegar a Kurt un poco más tarde de lo normal. Lleva los labios hinchados, su ropa no está impecable como siempre y en su pelo hay muestras de caricias. Él dice que ha estado con Blaine pero Finn percibe el aroma del perfume de Dave en toda su ropa. Finn no lo soporta más. Llama a Rachel y lo hace. Esa misma noche, ya casi de madrugada, llama a Dave.

—Está hecho. —Escucha el suspiro de Dave y luego un risa sofocada.

—¿Aún necesitas un guardia derecha?

—Más que eso.

—Qué bien, porque yo quiero ser más que eso. Quiero serlo todo. —Dave cuelga.

Una semana después, Dave Karofsky regresa a McKinley siendo escoltado por Finn Hudson.


	5. El Suspensorio

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Una prenda olvidada es el motivo de una de sus más excitantes fantasías.

**Notas del autor: **Este me encanto, no diré más. Por favor, lo leen y me dicen que tal.

* * *

><p><strong>El suspensorio<strong>

Kurt estaba muerto. El viaje para traer las piezas que su padre le había encargado había sido muy pesado y ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa para darse un baño y relajarse. La calefacción del coche estaba al máximo y aun así sentía el tremendo frío de afuera. Según las noticias esa noche nevaría, así que quería llegar a casa lo más temprano posible. Justo antes de entrar a Lima vio un coche conocido aparcado en la orilla de la carretera y su buen corazón pudo más que sus ganas de descansar. No podía dejar a Dave varado allí, ahora que eran amigos o algo así. Detuvo su _bebé_ delante de la camioneta de Dave y bajó deseando no tardar demasiado.

—Dave, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Kurt rio cuando Dave se golpeó la cabeza con el capó de su coche.

—¿Kurt, qué…?

—Mi papá necesitaba unas piezas para un coche y me ofrecí a traérselas. Te he visto aquí parado y he supuesto que tenías algún problema. —Dave asintió.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que tiene. La compré hace un año y es la primera vez que le pasa algo. No soy muy bueno con la mecánica, ¿sabes? —Kurt caminó hacia el cofre del coche y lo evaluó a la vez que notaba cómo Karofsky le evaluaba a él. Era gratificante ver el deseo permanente en los ojos de Dave Karofsky: le hacía sentirse deseado y sexy. Y Kurt necesitaba saber que despertaba en alguien ambas cosas.

—Tienes una fuga en una de las líneas del radiador. Vamos a necesitar una grúa para que lleve la camioneta al taller. —Dave asintió haciéndose el tonto para que Kurt no notara que estaba mirándole el trasero.

—Gracias, Kurt. Llamaré a la grúa y le diré que la deje en el taller de tu papá, si no tienen inconveniente. —Kurt negó, cogió su móvil y llamó a la grúa.

—Peter, ¿tienes tiempo? Es una Toyota Tundra, modelo reciente, negra. ¿En quince minutos te tengo aquí? Gracias, Peter.

Quince minutos después Kurt se ofreció llevar a Dave a su casa para que no tuviera que pagar un taxi ni caminar con su equipo de deporte acuestas. Kurt al final llegó más tarde de lo planeado a casa pero al menos aún era de día. Entre las cosas que traía en el asiento trasero de su camioneta resaltaba una bolsa negra de piel que no conocía. Al abrirla vio una camiseta interior limpia y un suspensorio blanco, también limpio. Kurt frunció el ceño: seguramente eran de Karofsky.

Entró a su casa con la bolsa en mano y la dejó sobre su cama mientras él se preparaba la tina, pero su gran curiosidad le llevó a abrir de nuevo la bolsa y sacar el suspensorio. Se sonrojó al imaginar a Dave usándolo. Después decidió dejarlo debajo de su almohada e intentó olvidarlo durante lo que restaba del día. Sin embargo, mientras Kurt hacia sus deberes, seguía pensando en Dave Karofsky utilizando esa ropa. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Cómo de grande sería? ¿Lo llenaría? Imaginaba la libertad que tendría para hacer ciertos movimientos. Kurt agradeció que la voz de Carol interrumpiera su imaginación.

Por la noche Kurt ya había olvidado por completo la prenda. Por lo menos conscientemente, porque su subconsciente empezó a trabajar en cuando cayó dormido…

«El vapor de las duchas le impedía la visión. Caminó lentamente hacia adelante hasta que distinguió un cuerpo frente a él. Era un hombre grande, un poco más alto que él, fornido, con pelo en el pecho y tan varonil que hizo que se le secase la boca. El hombre sólo traía puesto un suspensorio blanco. Sin necesidad de dar un paso más, Kurt ya sabía quién era. La bruma de las duchas se fue disipando y Kurt pudo ver a Dave Karofsky en todo su esplendor.

»Dave no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle directamente a los ojos y sonreír. Las manos de Dave se movieron hacia su propio pecho. Kurt tragó saliva viendo como esas manos iban moviéndose por el torso. Un gemido gemelo al de Dave se le escapó cuando lo vio tocarse los pezones hasta dejarlos erectos. Las manos de Dave bajaron lentamente hasta su polla. Kurt sabía que detrás de ese suspensorio seguramente se escondía un monstruo pero Karofsky no se lo mostró. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y se acarició suavemente las nalgas. Kurt quería tocarle pero estaba clavado en el sitio simplemente viendo cómo Karofsky se mostraba sin ningún pudor.

» Dave apoyó una rodilla sobre una banca de metal y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que Kurt pudiera verle las manos separando las nalgas y acariciarse el agujero del culo con la yema de los dedos. No supo de dónde, pero apareció un tubo de lubricante. Kurt gimió al ver a Dave verter algo del líquido en sus dedos y otro poco sobre su hendidura. Con las manos resbalosas, Dave se tocó las nalgas haciendo que se vieran brillantes y más deseables. Se inclinó un poco más y le dio a Kurt una imagen que jamás olvidaría. Su dedo medio trazando una línea de arriba a abajo de su hendidura y luego haciendo círculos sobre el agujero de su culo. Lo fue metiendo y sacando lentamente. Después utilizó un dedo más. Mientras se abría poco a poco, iba mostrándoselo a Kurt y gimiendo su nombre.

»Kurt estaba duro, imposiblemente duro, y quería reemplazar los dedos de Dave con su polla. Más aún cuando Karofsky lo miró encima del hombro y gimió su nombre con esa voz varonil y sexy que tenía. Llegó hasta él en dos grandes zancadas, le quitó los dedos del culo, se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y sujetó con ambas manos la cinturilla del suspensorio para embestirlo de un golpe. Hummel no se refrenó, no pensó en si a Dave le dolía (aunque por cómo gemía y se retorcía no creía que fuese el caso), sólo quería saciar su deseo de poseer ese culo que tan indecentemente se le había ofrecido. Quería correrse dentro de él, quería llenarlo con su semen y después ver cómo le escurría, le bañaba las bolas y le resbalaba por las piernas.

»Dave empezó a acariciarse poniendo a Kurt al borde ante la vista tan erótica de su polla siendo masajeada así de firme, pero lo que terminó con él fue la voz de Karofsky y sus palabras.

»—Jódeme, Kurt. Fóllame, así. Quiero sentir toda tu leche dentro de mí. Hazlo más rápido… Más, más… —Kurt le atizó tres fuertes nalgadas mientras reafirmaba su agarre en ligas del suspensorio para moverse más rápido. La tela se rompió justo cuando Kurt se corría. A los pocos segundos lo hizo Dave.»

Kurt despertó de golpe. Las sábanas estaban húmedas. A él nunca le había pasado eso. Se bajó de inmediato de la cama y quitó las sabanas. Al hacerlo cayó al suelo el suspensorio. Kurt lo miró horrorizado. Esa prenda era la culpable, esa prenda lo había vuelto loco. Rápidamente la cogió y la metió en la bolsa para luego abandonarla sobre su escritorio, ir a darse un baño y después volver a meterse en la cama para intentar dormir.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, lo primero que Kurt miró fue la pequeña bolsa de viaje. Se estremeció. Después se obligó a levantarse para ir al taller.<p>

Por la tarde Dave llegó a recoger su auto. Tuvo una plática algo tensa con el señor Hummel y luego pasó a hablar con Kurt en la oficina. Kurt se sonrojó al verlo pero intentó calmarse.

—¿Todo bien, Dave?

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Kurt. —Se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada, sólo sonriéndose—. Yo… Kurt me preguntaba si… —Dave tragó saliva nervioso—. ¿Algún día te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? Ya sabes, como amigos y eso.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Dave sonrió para placer de Kurt—. ¿Hoy a las siete? —Dave boqueó.

—Claro, por supuesto. Yo… —Kurt lo calló con un beso que dejó a Dave sin habla—. Te veré a las siete. —Dave volvió a besarlo y disfrutó abrazándole—. Por cierto, ¿no has encontrado una pequeña bolsa de viaje en tu camioneta? Pensaba que me la había dejado en mi coche pero nada. ¿No la has visto? —Kurt escondió la cara en el cuello de Dave aspirando su perfume.

—No, no he visto nada.

Dave no tenía por qué saber lo del suspensorio, por lo menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de que lo iba modelar para él. Además de hacerle cumplir alguna que otra fantasía y, dependiendo de su desempeño, seguramente él le cumpliría más de una de las que el deportista tuviese.

* * *

><p><strong>Un besote para la persona que me lo pidio ^^.<strong>


	6. Cereza

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Chis tiene un hermano mayor por el que Darren derrapa.

**Notas del autor: **Un Marren en AU. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Cereza<strong>

* * *

><p>Darren estaba muerto. Sentía que durante el ensayo en la escuela había llevado al máximo cada parte de su cuerpo. Estudiar Arte Dramático no era cosa sencilla y ése era sólo su primer año, específicamente su primer mes en la Escuela de Artes y Música. Había llegado de Los Ángeles para instalarse en Nueva York y en ocasiones aún extrañaba California. Sin embargo, agradecía haberse reencontrado con Chris, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela y la persona que tenía todo para hacerle feliz, incluyendo a su hermano mayor, el protagonista de las fantasías de Darren desde que lo conociera.<p>

Max era el hermano mayor de Chris y no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Max había heredado el cuerpo de su padre, alto y fornido, era abogado y siempre vestía muy serio y formal. Chris constantemente decía que era un lobo con piel de cordero. A Darren eso le importaba muy poco. Él se limitaba por babear al verlo y fantasear con lo bien que se sentiría que la barba de ese hombre le raspara por toda la espalda. Pero, para frustración de Darren, Max no parecía registrarlo como alguien potencialmente follable. Para el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, él sólo era un chico agradable y demasiado joven como para pensar en hacer nada con él. Sin embargo, Darren no se desanimaba: Max tenía que voltear a verle y, de ser necesario, haría hasta lo imposible para que se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad quería con él.

El viernes, día en que tradicionalmente Max y Chris se ponían al día, Max alquilaba alguna película que a Chris le gustase, preparaba una pizza con masa de harina integral e ingredientes bajos en grasa y hablaba con su hermano pequeño durante toda la noche. Más de una vez Darren había estado presente y le encantaba ver como Max se esforzaba por tener una relación cercana con su hermano. No era sencillo, estaban ellos dos solos en Nueva York y sus horarios muchas veces no coincidían, sobre todo por Max, que normalmente no llegaba de trabajar hasta muy tarde.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la escuela? —Max les sirvió la comida y se sentó frente a ellos en la barra de la cocina.

—Genial. El señor Thompson quiere montar _Hairspray_. —Max bebió un poco de vino mientras asentía y luego empezó a contar una historia graciosa que la había sucedido en el trabajo haciendo que Chris y Darren acabasen muertos de la risa.

Cuando la cena estaba terminando, el móvil de Chis vibró. No respondió pero su cara lo dijo todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Chris asintió nervioso—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay un chico. —Max sonrió—. Se llama Chord y me invitó a salir pero le dije que primero tenía que hablar contigo y… —Max le dio un apretón afectuoso a la mano de Chris por encima de la barra.

—Está bien. Tráelo el día de tu cita, sólo para conocerle. —Chris sonrió y bajó de su silla para abrazar a su hermano.

—Gracias, gracias.

—Anda, tonto, vamos a ver la película. He alquilado una de terror que seguro a ustedes les va a encantar: _The Last House on the Left. _—Chris le dio a su hermano un beso en la frente.

—Hoy podría ver cualquiera de tus historias locas.

Chis salió. Detrás de él, Darren sonreía por sus acciones hasta que sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado inusualmente callado durante la cena. —Darren se moría por girarse y besar a Max, sobre todo porque tenía un olor delicioso que era una tortura.

—Sí, yo sólo… Me encanta _escucharte_, escucharlos, y Chris estaba tan emocionado que… —Max sonrió, le dio un beso tierno en la frente y se separó de él.

—Sabes que puede contarme lo que sea, _pequeño._

La película resultó ser demasiado cruda para Chris, que después de veinte minutos dijo que se iba a dormir porque tenía que lucir impecable para su cita del sábado. Max y Darren siguieron viendo la película. En algún momento, Darren se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Max y éste lo abrazó. Era común que sucediera, más aún en las películas de terror que muy de vez en cuando Max escogía para los viernes.

Antes de que la película terminara, Max se había quedado dormido. Darren estaba muy cerca de él, con el rostro apoyado en su cálido pecho y sintiendo su rítmica respiración. Darren cerró los ojos y se permitió acariciar el pecho de Max. Después le dio un beso ligero en el cuello para probar su piel a la vez que temía que se despertara. Darren se incorporó para observar mejor el rostro sereno. Se inclinó y frotó lentamente su mejilla contra la barba de Max. Darren notó la camisa entreabierta y el vello en el pecho. Con cuidado, desabrochó dos botones y le abrió la camisa de modo que pudo ver los fuertes pectorales del cuerpo de Max. Darren estaba nublado por el deseo. Sus labios fueron a parar sobre los de Max y le besaron. Sintió cómo Max le correspondía y, en ese momento, todo terminó porque Max despertó y se apartó de inmediato de Darren.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Darren! —Max se dio cuenta de su camisa desabotonada.

—Yo…

—Vete a tu habitación. —Darren estuvo a punto de irse pero había algo que le detenía. Max había estado a punto de responderle al beso, dormido o no, y eso debía decir algo.

—No. Tú también me querías besar, estabas a punto de hacerlo. —Caminó hacia Max y se puso de puntas para besarle pero el hombre se apartó.

—No, esto no es correcto, Darren. Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, eres menor que yo y esto no está sucediendo. —Tanto la mirada de Max como su tono eran duros—. Vete a tu habitación.

Darren subió a su habitación furioso y decepcionado de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Sabía que Max era responsable y bueno pero no podía entender por qué no se dejaba llevar. No era menor de edad, Chris y él sólo eran amigos y Max nada más tenía que levantar la mano para que Darren estuviese en su cama y no quisiese salir jamás de allí. Se duchó con agua fría. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando se lo pensó mejor. Ese beso semicorrespondido valía el esfuerzo.

Max entró a su cuarto confundido, excitado y muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Darren le encantaba desde que había pisado su casa por primera vez, pero era amigo de Chris y los padres de Darren había hablado con él personalmente para dejarlo a su cuidado. No, Max no podía dejarse llevar. Darren era casi un niño, sólo tenía dieciocho años y él casi veintiséis. No podía aprovecharse. Decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha rápida y dormir. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada fue quedándose dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo después (pudieron ser horas o minutos), sintió encima de él una mirada pesada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Darren envuelto solamente una bata de satén.

—Darren —susurró. El chico se desató lentamente el nudo de la bata, que resbaló con facilidad por su piel. Con decisión. Darren se metió en la cama de Max.

—Sólo déjate llevar, ¿ok?

Darren lo besó como nunca. Max no pudo resistirse más y dejó que toda su pasión se desbordara. Sujetó la cintura de Darren entre sus brazos y giró sus cuerpos para quedar encima del frágil cuerpo del chico. Con la lengua, marcó una perfecta línea recta en la piel de Darren desde el cuello hasta la base de la polla. Hubiese querido estar horas con la polla de Darren en la boca pero en ese momento quería algo más, algo a lo que no sabía si ese dulce muchacho estaba dispuesto. Max fue bajando la boca hasta llegar a la comisura de las nalgas de Darren donde sintió un gustillo a… _¿cereza?_

—Estaba pensando en ti, en lo que sucedería si me aceptabas, y no puede evitar usar los dedos para prepararme.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Darren rodó por la cama hasta rescatar su bata y sacó un preservativo. Besó a Max hasta colocarse de nuevo debajo de él, esperando.

Max intentó ser cuidadoso pero era imposible con esas miradas de Darren, esos gemidos y sus palabras calientes chocándole en el pecho. Max embistió a Darren hasta que sus bolas chocaron con las hermosas nalgas del chico, se llevó las piernas de Darren a los hombros y empezó a follarlo con todo lo que tenía y más porque Darren lo quería así, porque Darren se lo pedía y se tocaba tan intensamente como estaba siendo follado.

—Ya estoy cerca, Max. Sigue, no te detengas, por favor. —Darren cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras gemía el nombre de Max tan fuerte que seguramente despertó a todo el vecindario. Se quedo dormido después de sentir a Max correrse dentro de él.

Por la mañana, Darren pensó que encontraría a un Max con una cruda moral pero en su lugar encontró unos fuertes brazos rodeándole y los besos húmedos de Max en el cuello. Sí, definitivamente, _eso_ podía funcionar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca dejaré de agradecerle a la guapa de Winter por todo lo que hace y espero, siga haciendo por mis historias.<strong>


	7. Fuegos artificiales

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Dave y Blaine se reencuentran en el bar dónde todo comenzó.

**Notas del autor: **El cambio de parejas sucedió. Dave está con Kurt, Blaine con Sebastian pero algo parece hacer falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuegos artificiales<strong>

* * *

><p>«Es curioso cómo todo puede regresar a donde comenzó», piensa Dave mientras está sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra del Scandals. El lugar está prácticamente igual: la misma decoración rara, la misma cerveza, hasta la gente le parece similar. Pero no, ya han pasado dos años. Dave recuerda con cierta nostalgia esa primera mirada que Kurt le lanzó. En aquel momento, durante su último año en el instituto, Dave no creyó que pudieran pasar tantas cosas y menos aún que una de ellas fuese hacerse amigo de Kurt Hummel. Pero sucedió. Igual que más adelante sucedieron muchas otras: Blaine y Kurt terminaron, Kurt acabó yendo a la universidad de Ohio y siendo compañero de Dave y de la amistad saltaron a una relación que duraba un año pero que se está cayendo, y Dave lo sabe.<p>

Kurt no es el mismo con él y Dave no sabe qué pasa. Trata de explicarse, trata de pensar en Kurt y en todo lo que tiene en mente pero, por alguna razón, esta vez no puede. Kurt está cada vez más distante con él y se cierra ante cualquier intento de hablar. Algo dentro de Dave le dice que las cosas están mal. Ese mismo algo también le dice que debe retirarse antes de que empiecen a odiarse o a tratarse mal, pero Dave no sabe qué hacer. Una parte de él siempre amará a Kurt Hummel pero, ¿está dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias de seguir a pesar de saber que juntos no funcionan? Le da un largo trago a su cerveza a la vez que cierra los ojos e intenta pensar en otra cosa.

—Whisky, por favor. —Sin despegarse la botella de los labios, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Blaine, amigo de Kurt y también suyo. Sí, la vida ha cambiado mucho en dos años. Jamás imagino que terminaría siendo amigo del primer amor de Kurt, pero Blaine tenía mucho encanto y, cuando lo conocías y dejabas de lado todas las ideas preconcebidas que tenías sobre él, descubrías que era un gran tipo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Antes Dave hubiese pensado que Kurt le había mandado para hablar con él pero ahora Dave está casi seguro de que Kurt ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal entre ellos. Blaine se bebe su whisky de un trago.

—Sebastian me ha llamado para decirme que se queda otra semana en España y me sentía un poco solo, así que conduje hasta aquí. ¿Y tú? —Dave termina su cerveza y el cantinero les sirve otra ronda.

—Se ha acabado, Kurt y yo. Ya no da para más —dice Dave mirando su nueva cerveza.

—¿Estás loco? Kurt y tú son el uno para el otro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Aún no he hablado con él para…, ya sabes, terminar. Pero está roto desde hace meses sólo que no quería aceptarlo.

—Sebastian y yo también deberíamos terminar —habla Blaine unos segundos después—. Al principio pensé que sería divertido y romántico tratar de reformar a un Casanova, pero eso no es lo que Sebastian quiere. En definitiva, él es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Las luces del lugar bajan y la mayoría de la gente empieza a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Al parecer en dos años la gran diferencia es el nuevo DJ.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Blaine asiente y los dos se dirigen hacia la pista de baile.

La música es más moderna que la última vez. Blaine parece más relajado que antes y baila alrededor de Dave con una sonrisa verdadera. El sonido de un sintetizador choca en el lugar. Blaine coloca los brazos rodeando el cuello de Dave y baila al ritmo de la música contoneando la cadera.

_Hands up, when the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Dave traga saliva y con el brazo derecho acerca más a Blaine para seguir bailando, pero es muy consciente de que sus cuerpos prácticamente se están frotando.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Blaine mira a Dave a los ojos. Sus labios están tan cerca que, sin pensarlo, le besa. Y entonces sucede: _fuegos artificiales_. Dave le responde envolviéndole el cuerpo con los brazos, acercándolo más sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música. Se separan para mirarse pero ninguno dice nada. Salen de bar y Dave conduce hasta un motel cercano.

Blaine ya conocía el lugar, había estado ahí con Sebastian mientras aún era novio de Kurt. Y ahora está con Dave mientras él sigue con Sebastian y Dave… Blaine no quiere pensar en eso y Dave, al parecer, tampoco. Es como si tuviesen el acuerdo tácito de no hablar ni pensar, de simplemente sentir. Dave paga en efectivo y en cuanto están en la habitación reanuda los besos y caricias.

Hubiese sido tan fácil culpar al alcohol, pero ninguno de los dos ha bebido lo suficiente. Lo que existe entre ellos es deseo y una chispa de algo más que los hace explotar. Se beben mutuamente en cada beso, en cada caricia. Blaine ha fantaseado con Dave pero jamás ha pensado en cumplir ninguna de sus fantasías. Son amigos y tienen pareja pero ahí está, arrodillado chupándole la polla. Dave se entrega a las caricias de Blaine y gime y gruñe para su deleite.

De pronto Dave se separa de Blaine y lo eleva entre sus brazos para colocarlo sobre una de las esquinas de la cama. Dave literalmente le come el culo sin detenerse y Blaine nunca se había sentido tan adorado como en ese momento. Empieza mover la cadera para apremiar a Dave. Lo quiere, lo necesita fuerte, duro y áspero. Quiere sentir a Dave sin ninguna restricción. Cuando siente la lengua entrando echa hacia atrás las nalgas para que Karofsky se entierre más en él. Dave se pone de pie y frota una y otra vez su polla en la hendidura de Blaine. Está tan duro. Blaine gime al sentir cómo le golpea las nalgas con la polla y cómo luego le embiste de golpe haciéndole estremecer.

No se detienen. Parecen animales en celo. Blaine se arquea para Dave, quien le sostiene las nalgas con sus enormes manos y se lo folla tan duro que Blaine piensa que no podrá caminar con normalidad en un mes. Después Dave sujeta a Blaine por los hombros y hace que la espalda de Anderson se pegue a su pecho. Con la mano izquierda acaricia a Blaine un par de veces, pero lo que lleva a Blaine al borde es sentir a Dave abrazándolo, sentir como le coloca los brazos en el pecho y lo envuelve mientras la polla sigue moviéndose. Blaine ve negro, cierra los ojos y se viene sobre la cama del motel. Dave aprieta su abrazo y gime ronco cuando llega dentro de Blaine.

En ese momento los dos saben que eso es más que un acostón.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine llama a Sebastian y terminan. Dos semanas después, Dave habla con Kurt y en este caso es Kurt quien termina la relación. Le dice a Dave que está viendo a alguien más.

Esa misma noche, Dave conduce hasta Westerville, toca a la puerta de la mansión Anderson y sonríe al ver a Blaine esperándole con esa sonrisa genuina que tanto le gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>La rola, Usher con don Pitbull.<strong>

**Espero que les guste.**


	8. Porque se lo merece

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Blaine y Kurt le dan una sorpresa a Dave

**Notas del autor: **Del universo de Somebody to love, les dejo este pequeño momento entre Blaine, Dave y Kurt. Pueden agradecerle la idea a NamelessAnami y Suuism.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque se lo merece<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine mira por la ventana. El sol se está poniendo y él acaba de terminar la última pieza de su musical. Desde que Tom va a la escuela y luego pasa la tarde con alguno de sus muchos amigos es más fácil escribir pero la casa está terriblemente sola. Kurt llegará antes de una hora pero Dave… Dave tardará más. Siempre es así. David es un proveedor por naturaleza y siempre trabaja hasta tarde, lucha por mantener todo en su sitio y por darles cada cosa que necesiten y un poco más.<p>

Es extraño, cuando Blaine era adolescente llegó a pensar que esa relación no funcionaría, que tarde o temprano Dave le diría a Kurt que lo amaba y que no quería compartirlo más con Blaine, pero el tiempo y las cosas que pasaron juntos le hicieron darse cuenta de que Dave se había enamorado de él tanto como Blaine lo estaba de él, _de ellos_ en realidad.

El móvil de Blaine vibra en su bolsillo. Sonríe al ver que es Tom.

—Hola, Blaine. —Tom se escucha emocionado y eso hace sonreír a Blaine un poco más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me das permiso de quedarme con Marcus? Dice que no es necesario que pase por casa a por ropa, que él me presta algo para dormir. Es que queremos hacer un maratón de FIFA, ¿por favor? —Blaine casi puede ver los ojos anhelantes de Tom.

—Vale, pero me envías el número de los padres de Marcus y te portas bien, por favor. No quiero que te regresen a media noche. —Blaine sabe que eso está de más. Tom es un niño alegre, feliz y muy educado. Le gusta pensar que él ha influido en esa educación.

Blaine cuelga y se queda pensado. Tienen la casa sola, para los tres. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y un muy sonriente Kurt entra, deja las cosas en la mesa de centro y le da un beso dulce en los labios para luego sentarse a su lado en la banqueta frente al piano. Mira las partituras y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—La has terminado. —Blaine asiente y coloca la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt dejándose llevar por la emoción y la tranquilidad.

—Has llegado muy temprano. —Entrelaza las manos con las de Kurt.

—Sí, por fin me han traído las telas para decorar la oficina de la señora Reid. —Kurt suspira—. Este lugar se siente muy solo cuando Dave y Tom no andan dando vueltas por aquí. —Blaine asiente.

—David trabaja demasiado —comenta Blaine tocando las primeras notas de _Somebody to love_.

—Tengo una idea —dice Kurt. Blaine le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Dave baja de su coche y suspira contento. «Por fin en casa» piensa cuando camina por el jardín de su casa. Es tarde, muy tarde, y seguro que Tom ya está dormido. Dave espera reponer el tiempo que no han pasado juntos durante el fin de semana. No le gusta la idea de descuidar a su hijo ni a sus chicos. No tiene mucha esperanza pero si Kurt y Blaine están despiertos va a compensarles un poco la falta de tiempo que ha sufrido recientemente. Está casi seguro de que una vez terminando el proyecto que tiene entre manos su tiempo libre aumentará. Y quizás puedan irse todos juntos de vacaciones a un lugar bonito.<p>

Abre la puerta de su casa para encontrarse la sala a media luz. Deja el maletín sobre el sofá y se sienta un momento. Ve a Blaine llegar hasta él. Está a punto de preguntarle que qué pasa pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca Blaine le sonríe y le da un dulce beso. Después se arrodilla y le quita los zapatos. Dave quiere decirle algo pero Blaine le tiende una mano y se lo lleva hasta la habitación.

Mientras lo besa lentamente disfrutando la sensación de los labios juntos, Dave coloca las manos sobre la cadera de Blaine y luego siente otras manos sobre la suya y unos labios sobre su nuca, besándole, mordiendo ligeramente su piel. Blaine se separa, acaricia el pecho de Dave y va desabotonándole lentamente la camisa. David cierra los ojos y suspira entrecortado. Blaine termina con la camisa y Kurt la desliza desde atrás para dejarla caer. Las manos de Kurt van de arriba a abajo por el torso de su chico. Blaine sigue con el pantalón de Dave y su ropa interior. Le da una pequeña chupada a la polla de David pero Kurt gruñe descontento y Blaine se retira. David no sabe cuál es el juego pero le encanta que esos dos lo traten tan bien.

Ya desnudo, lo llevan entre los dos hasta la bañera (que más que una bañera parece una piscina donde caben muy bien tres personas adultas), que ya está lista. Le hacen entrar en ella y Dave ve como sus chicos se desnudan mutuamente. Hay caricias lentas pero están destinadas para el deleite visual de Dave. Una vez dentro los tres, Kurt se coloca detrás de Dave y Blaine enfrente de él. Acarician lentamente a Dave pasándole la esponja por el cuerpo. David no se había sentido tan relajado en días y está más que caliente por todo lo que ha visto pero parece que sus chicos tienen más cosas preparadas para él. Salen de la bañera y entre los dos le colocan el albornoz, luego cogen los suyos y regresan a la habitación.

Blaine le besa y se arrodilla frente a él abriéndole la bata. Dave gime por la imagen de Blaine lamiéndole la polla y en un segundo está complemente duro. Cierra los ojos al sentir las suaves manos de Kurt quitándole el albornoz. Blaine le chupa la polla lentamente mientras Kurt empieza repartir besos por su espalda. Poco después le muerde ligeramente la parte baja de la espalda. Aunque no voltea, sabe que Kurt está de rodillas detrás de él. Las suaves manos de Kurt le acarician las nalgas y luego las sujetan con fuerza. Siente cómo Kurt separa cada montículo y la boca de Dave se seca porque sabe que lo que sigue. Se le escapa un sonido gutural cuando siente la lengua de Kurt plana y húmeda sobre la piel de su culo.

Dave se está muriendo de placer, no sabe ni cómo se mantiene de pie. Sus chicos lo están matando de placer. Sentir la boca de Blaine lenta y hambrienta sobre su polla y a Kurt lamiéndole el culo, jugando con la lengua y esos dedos entrando en él… No quiere correrse, quiere que ese momento dure lo más que se pueda. El agua del baño se mezcla ahora con su sudor y Dave tiembla.

Kurt se aleja un poco de él. Cuando regresa siente el lubricante siendo extendido por los dedos de su chico. Hay un poco más de lubricante y luego siente algo entrando en él. Sabe que no es Kurt, debe ser uno de sus juguetes nuevos. La erección de Dave no decae porque Blaine sigue con su boca sobre ella y la lengua se enrosca sobre su glande. Dave cierra los ojos y suspira para calmarse. El juguete entra y sale. Dave sabe que Kurt lo está preparando y él se deja hacer.

Unos minutos después los dos chicos se detienen para frustración de Dave. Kurt se recuesta en la cama. Está tan duro como Dave. Se acaricia un par de veces y luego llama a Dave mostrándole la polla.

—Vamos, cariño. Sabes que la quieres —le incita Kurt. Dave traga saliva.

—Voy a hacerte daño. —Kurt ríe y se sacude la polla para total frustración de Dave.

—Sólo tienes que cabalgarlo, anda —le dice Blaine suavemente. Dave no se lo piensa más y se sube y lleva con cuidado la polla de Kurt a su interior. Se mueve lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer daño a Kurt.

—Sí… Te ves tan bien así, cariño —gime Kurt.

Las manos de Kurt van al pecho de Dave, quien eleva el ritmo más y más hasta que siente las manos de Blaine en los hombros y su polla dura frotándosele una y otra vez entre las nalgas.

—Blaine que… —dice Dave deteniéndose un momento.

—También quiero estar dentro de ti. —La voz de Blaine es baja, sedosa y sumamente excitante—. ¿Puedes con los dos? —Dave asiente frenéticamente—. Sí, claro que sí. Eres todo un hombre, ¿cierto? —Blaine usa más lubricante y va entrando en Dave. La sensación le supera. Está muy apretado y la polla de Kurt se frota con la suya. Dave gime y tiembla. Blaine y Kurt besan cada porción de su piel que tiene enfrente—. Eres nuestro hombre, Dave, y queremos hacerte sentir bien. ¿Te sientes bien, amor?

—Sí… —gime Dave moviendo la cadera y arrancando dos jadeos gemelos de sus chicos. Busca el ritmo correcto para poder moverse y hacerles disfrutar a ellos pero Blaine le detiene y empieza a embestirle, jadeando. Dave comienza a ver estrellas cuando Kurt también se mueve dentro de él.

Sus cuerpos son uno. Dave se acaricia pero Kurt lo detiene y niega. Dave termina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kurt y se deja llevar por sus chicos, por las palabras sucias de Blaine, por las manos suaves de Kurt acariciándole la polla. Dave respira con dificultad. Siente que se va a correr en cualquier momento, quiere hacerlo, quiere llegar. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en los sonidos, en las pieles rozándose, y su orgasmo llega tan fuerte que siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho. Kurt tiembla debajo de él y puede ver como su cuello se tensa mientras se corre. Blaine lo hace un poco después a la vez que le muerde el hombro derecho. Salen de Dave y éste se rueda sobre la cama. Sus chicos caen a sus lados. Los tres permanecen abrazados por un rato hasta que Kurt habla.

—Vamos a necesitar otro baño. —Dave se ríe y los abraza más contra su pecho.

—Mañana, ahorita sólo quiero dormir. —Besa a Kurt hasta dejarlo sin aliento y le susurra un _te amo_. Sonríe a Blaine para luego besarlo hasta robarle lo que le quedaba de energía y le susurra otro _te amo_. Dave suspira de contento—. Gracias a los dos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sólo les diré: El twitter es del diablo ^^<strong>_


	9. El jefe Karofsky

**Categoría**: Glee

**Resumen**: Dave es el guardaespaldas de uno de los cantes más famosos del mundo, Kurt Hummel.

**Notas del autor: **Otro universo alterno, esta vez es un Kurtofsky. Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>El jefe Karofsky<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Muchas gracias a todos!<p>

Kurt bajó del escenario entre los aplausos de su público e inmediatamente fue rodeado por todo su equipo de seguridad. Dave, como siempre, iba al frente pendiente de los movimientos de toda la gente que quería acercarse al artista. No era un camino largo pero, en ocasiones como la de esa noche, los fans enloquecían por tocarle. Entre las penumbras del pasillo Dave logró ver una figura que acechaba. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera registrar algo, un hombre emergió de la nada e intentó besar a Kurt. Dave lo detuvo y lo inmovilizó. Después rodeó a Kurt entre sus brazos y salió casi corriendo para subirlo en su vehículo. El cantante no se despegaba de él; era el tercer intento de esa semana. Eran más de los que Kurt estaba acostumbrado pero, además, éste había sido el peor.

Kurt escondió su rostro en el pecho de Dave, quien analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que ese intento había prosperado por culpa de un novato en el equipo de seguridad. Dave escoltó al cantante hasta su _penthouse_ y, aunque no era parte de su trabajo, lo siguió hasta la habitación. Eran muchos años de hacer siempre lo mismo, asegurarse de que Kurt estuviese bien. Como siempre, Dave revisó todo el lujoso ático con la mirada. Cuando, como acostumbraba, estaba por irse, Kurt cambió su dinámica.

—Espera, Dave. —No era una orden. Kurt no tenía necesidad de ordenarle nada porque siempre hacia lo que estuviera a su alcance para que el cantante estuviese cómodo.

—¿Señor? —Kurt no dijo nada. Se sentó al borde la cama, se sacó las costosas botas negras, se quitó el chaleco azul topacio y la pajarita negra y abrió los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Dave miró impasible todo eso como si nada le afectara a pesar de que no era así.

—¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando para mí, Dave?

—Siete, señor. —Kurt cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—¿Siete? Es bastante tiempo. Estás conmigo todo los días, vas conmigo a las giras y conciertos por todo el mundo… ¿Tu familia no dice nada?

—Mis padres y hermanos comprenden bien mi trabajo, señor. Y por lo demás… Hace tiempo que no tengo una pareja estable, así que no es problema. —Kurt asintió.

Dave tragó saliva. Le ponía nervioso el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. No sólo eran las preguntas, era esa mirada de Kurt, la que tenía cuando algo le interesaba. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a interesar a Kurt Hummel. Kurt era una estrella, un cantante internacional, y él era su guardaespaldas, nada más. Kurt se puso de pie. Caminó descalzo hasta quedar frente a Dave. Muy cerca de Dave. Podía incluso notar la sombra de barba en el rostro del guardaespaldas y sus ojos, que comúnmente se veían marrones pero que en realidad eran verdes.

—Es curioso, en siete años nunca habíamos hablado tanto. Sin embargo, eres la persona que mejor me conoce. Y no sólo lo que me gusta o disgusta como jefe, en realidad me conoces como persona: mis miedos, mis faltas y mis inseguridades. No lo había pensado, ni siquiera notado, pero en todo el silencio que nos rodea hay más afinidad que en cualquiera de mis relaciones anteriores. —Kurt colocó la palma de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Dave que estaba cubierto por una cazadora de cuero y una camiseta azul. Lentamente, sus manos subieron hasta detenerse en los pectorales—. Ya no quiero perder el tiempo, Dave. No podemos fingir que no ocurre nada, no podemos seguir contigo llamándome señor y conmigo esforzándome por no mirarte cada cinco minutos.

Dave estaba perdido. Los ojos de Kurt lo perdían, sus palabras lo hacían volar hacia un lugar que él no conocía y que tenía miedo de conocer. Los labios de Kurt estaban tan cerca de los suyos… Dave sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para besarlo con facilidad y Kurt le respondió. Habían sido años de quererlo en silencio. Dave no entendía qué pasaba pero iba a vivirlo hasta el final. Kurt deslizó las manos por el pecho de Dave para quitarle la chaqueta y se tomó unos segundos para acariciarle sobre la suave tela. Pero además quería verlo, quería saber qué había debajo de la ropa.

Kurt se había abrazado a Dave muchas veces en siete años y, por supuesto, había sentido sus músculos, pero verlos era algo nuevo. Y Dave se veía tan bien sin ropa. Su pecho era firme, marcado, duro y con un perfecto vello negro y rizado. Kurt llevó su rostro hacia ese vello. Era suave y olía a él, a algo natural y masculino. Atrapó el pezón izquierdo de Dave entre los dientes. Cuando escuchó el gemido de Dave su cuerpo se estremeció. Las manos ansiosas de Kurt terminaron de desnudarlo. Definitivamente era su tipo, el hombre que quería para él. Y pensar que había estado buscando en tantos lugares cuando tenía al hombre perfecto cuidándole.

—Eres tan perfecto para mí… —Kurt acarició lentamente la polla de Dave, sintiéndola entre sus manos y pensado en lo que sería tenerla dentro. Lo besó de nuevo y lo llevó hasta la cama para sentarlo en ella.

Kurt caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. Dave estaba desnudo sobre su cama mirándolo con hambre, con la necesidad apremiante de años de deseo reprimido. Se sacó los pantalones y notó como Dave se relamía los labios. Después se desabotonó lentamente la camisa y la lanzó al suelo. La polla de Dave lucía sedosa y brillaba en medio de la oscuridad por el líquido preseminal. Kurt se acarició ante la ávida mirada de Dave, caminó lentamente hasta el portento en su cama, colocó ambas piernas a los lados de su guardaespaldas y lo besó mientras con las manos apuntaba con la polla de Dave en su entrada.

—Kurt —gimió Karofsky al sentirlo mientras su polla resbalaba son facilidad dentro de Kurt.

—Voy a follar contigo toda la noche. —Kurt se balanceó ligeramente—. Te dejare exhausto. —Movió la cadera en círculos—. Y al final voy a chupártela para que me des todo lo que aún te quede. —Dave gimió y lo envolvió entre sus brazos para ayudarle a moverse más rápido.

Kurt se aferraba a Dave para tener el ritmo perfecto. Sentía su orgasmo a punto de estallar. Quería llegar así, sin tener que acariciarse. Dave besaba cada parte de su piel y con sus enormes manos lo abría más para enterrarse en él. Karofsky se puso de pie para sorpresa de Kurt. Con las manos en sus caderas, le hizo moverse más y más hasta que Kurt se derramó con tanta fuerza que creyó perder el sentido. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la caliente leche de Dave llenándole.

Ambos cayeron en la cama entre besos y caricias, aún sin separar sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>—Señor Hummel. —Rory llamó una vez a la puerta pero no esperó a la respuesta—. Le traigo su desayuno, señor. El jefe Karo… —El chico miró hacia la cama en la que su jefe estaba cubierto hasta el pecho por una manta de debajo de la cual emergió el señor Hummel—. ¿Jefe Karofsky?<p>

—Largo, Rory. —El chico boqueó pero salió después de escuchar la voz de su jefe.

Kurt besó las marcas en el cuello de Dave.

—Aún no lo tienes bien entrenado.

—Lo entrenaré, no te preocupes. Ahora regresa esa linda boquita tuya a donde estaba, por favor. —Kurt lo miró sonriendo.

—Me encanta cuando te pones mandón, jefe Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Falta un drabbler más para terminar con esta entrega y en Reyes les traere más.<strong>


	10. El hombre

**El hombre**

* * *

><p>Sebastian gimió cerrando los ojos por un segundo. El sexo siempre había sido maravilloso, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y sabía que era muy bueno en ello.<p>

Pero nada como el sexo con Kurt. Escucharlo gemir su nombre, ver su piel adquiriendo matices rojos que hacían notar el esfuerzo y la dulce tortura del placer dado en pequeñas muestras. La sangre de Sebastian hervía y su polla se elevaba deseosa de entrar en el estrecho culo de Kurt. Nadie como él, nada como su sabor. Empezó a embestirlo de apoco, muy profundo, recordando la conquista de ese hombre.

Kurt había sido tan difícil a pesar de que Sebastian había usado todas sus artimañas de gran Casanova para conquistar esas remilgadas piernas. Pero nada… Kurt le abrió las piernas hasta que conquistó su corazón y para ese momento Sebastian estaba ya prendando de todas las otras cosas que no tenían que ver con las piernas o el culo de Kurt.

Se había enamorado de la lucha, de la tenacidad y del carácter de Kurt. Una cosa era esa ropa que gritaba _marica_ por todos lados, y otra era el hombre que las portaba. Porque Kurt era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, uno que hacía llegar a Sebastian al borde del orgasmo con sólo un beso.

—Sebastian…

La voz de Kurt lo trajo de vuelta a ese momento, donde se movía cadencioso y Kurt envolvía su cadera con esas hermosas piernas. Empezó a moverse más y más fuerte. Se había convertido en un hombre para estar a la par de Kurt, había crecido y se había elevado lo suficiente como para merecer los besos de Kurt y esa pasión.

Sebastian arrancó de la boca de Kurt gemido tras gemido. Su mano derecha se envolvió presurosa en la erección de Kurt que estaba dura, resbalosa por ese lubricante natural y delicioso que Sebastian conocía tan bien. Quería que su amante se corriera primero porque sentir el orgasmo de Kurt cuando estaba dentro de él era lo que imaginaba que se sentía estar en el paraíso. Cuando Kurt dijo que estaba a punto, Sebastian le cogió la cadera fuertemente con ambas manos para embestirlo en serio y de pronto vio como Kurt derramaba toda su leche en su abdomen. Sebastian siguió hasta que soltar un sonido gutural y dejarse ir en el mar de su orgasmo.

Sin salir de Kurt se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su lengua recogiera todo ese rico semen que estaba bañando el abdomen de su amante. Se relamía los bigotes como gato después de la comida y Kurt sonrió al verlo. Lo jaló para besarlo haciendo que Sebastian se estremeciera.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Kurt al separarse del beso.

—Mis dulces cuarenta —Kurt sonrió —. ¿Crees que tarden más tus padres con los monstruos? Quiero mi quinto round en la tina.

—Papá dijo que los llevaría al cine después del partido —Sebastian empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt. Amaba sus dos hijos pero esa noche quería a Kurt sólo para él —. Diez años de casados y sigues siendo un posesivo —Kurt ya estaba acariciándose para deleite de Sebastian.

—Vamos, cómo sino quisieras follarme en la tina… —Kurt le empujó y corrió a la ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>Felices reyes <strong>


	11. Borrasca y pasión

**Borrasca y pasión.**

* * *

><p>Llegó a su departamento cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse. El trabajo en la universidad era aburrido a veces, arduo siempre y muchas de las ocasiones, desesperante. Pero le gustaba y lo hacía sentir realmente bien poder gritarle a un montón de chicos muggles y hacerlos temblar con una mirada cuando su análisis literario era poco menos que basura.<p>

Dejó su chaqueta colgada en el perchero de la puerta y se dispuso a preparar su té. Había llegado con los muggles antes de que si quiera la guerra terminara. Se había dejado morder por la serpiente y luego simplemente se había alejado dejando su pasado atrás o mejor dicho, en un vial. Desde el 98 se había mezclado con los muggles, usando su magia mucho al principio y después casi nada. Era un hombre autosuficiente con un pasado que quería olvidar y la magia era parte de ese pasado (aunque el control remoto siempre levitaba hacia él). Veintidós años más tarde se encontraba tranquilo y hasta cierto punto feliz… bueno, todo lo feliz que una persona como él podía serlo.

Empezó a mezclar los ingredientes para su té recordando otros tiempos y otros ingredientes muy alejados del té negro, la leche de soya, la canela o el cardamomo. Fue un poco más generoso con el jengibre que con el azúcar. Cuando todo estuvo listo sirvió su té y caminó hacia el ordenador. Los muggles podían carecer de magia pero lo compensaban enormemente con el internet. Le dio un trago a su té mientras pasaba página tras página, aunque ya sabía a donde quería llegar, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo.

Era un foro literario como tantos que había visitado durante esos años donde hablaba de libros clásicos y donde podía descuartizar a esas malditas novelas para adolescentes que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, ese foro era especial, había hecho un amigo y un amigo de verdad dentro de todo lo ficticio que podía ser sólo hablarse por internet.

Inició sesión como Heathcliff60. Una mezcla de su personaje literario favorito y el año en el que había nacido, sencillo y sin tanto que quebrarse la cabeza. Espero paciente bebiendo su té, leyendo una que otra cosa sobre los nuevos libros y algunos chismes de llevar al cine de nuevo una tonta saga de libros para niños, cuando regresó con su segunda taza vio en línea a CBrandon49 y sonrió son satisfacción. Le envió un mensaje privado y en cuestión de segundos estaban en su sesión de chat privado.

Tenían un año hablándose así. Empezaron con algo inocente. En el foro habían abierto una discusión sobre grandes villanos de la literatura y alguien había mencionado a Heathcliff, al leerlo, Severus había empezado a escribir su respuesta debatiendo y echando abajo lo que se había escrito, sin embargo, CBrandon49 se le había adelantado. El hombre había escrito sobre pasiones, sombre decisiones y momentos. Amores y olvidos. Sombre fantasmas, terrores, pesadillas y la mezquindad convertida en una forma de vida. Severus sólo había tenido la oportunidad de apoyar cada palabra de CBrandon49

A partir de entonces empezaron a hablar, era interesante como CBrandon49 parecía coincidir con Severus en algunas cosas y como en otras discrepaban completamente. Una de sus grandes peleas por teclado había sido sobre llevar los libros al cine. Severus lo odiaba pero a CBrandon49 se le hacía una forma de acercar la literatura a los chicos. Y también estaba aquello en lo que Severus podía instruir CBrandon49, lo cual le dejaba una satisfacción de compartir algo que estaba más allá de la propia literatura.

Severus no podía recordar exactamente como comenzar a hablar de otras cosas lejos de los libros pero pasó y pronto migraron esas conversaciones a su sala privada. En un año no habían intercambiado números telefónicos, ni nombres, ni nada realmente revelador. Sabía que los ojos de CBrandon49 eran verdes y sólo porque un día había mencionado que las personas con ojos de color eran más sensibles a la luz.

Y pesé a no conocerse en casi ningún detalle, su intimidad era mucha. Una intimidad de otro tipo que tenía que ver con su forma de pensar y como se sentían el uno con el otro. CBrandon49 no se preocupaba por preguntarle cómo era o qué hacía, él preguntaba sobre aromas, sabores y momentos. Dentro de la paranoia de Severus de no revelar nada de él, CBrandon49 era perfecto y a la vez tan _insidioso_… ¿por qué quería saber tanto de él y la vez no saber nada?

¿Quién era CBrandon49? Severus se preguntaba en algunos momentos de sus conversaciones, sobre todo cuando aquello se empezaba desviar hacia el franco coqueteo que siempre era educado, discreto pero fascinantemente perturbador porque siempre le dejaba con ganas de más. Con ganas de que su intangible amigo saltará la barrera impuesta para entregarse a otros dulces menesteres.

Esa noche, después de tantos coqueteos velados y otros no tanto, Severus estaba decidido a dar el salto que su amigo no estaba dando.

_CBrandon49: ¿El té sabe mejor cuando le pones más jengibre? _

Severus sonrió ante la pregunta. 49 sabía que Severus era un fanático de un buen té mientras estaba el frente de su ordenador.

Heathcliff60: Para mí, sí. Claro, eso es gusto de mi paladar y tú sabes que es un paladar bastante…

_CBrandon49:… ecléctico_

Heathcliff60: Especial…

_ CBrandon49: Puede ser. Aunque sabes que yo prefiero un buen postre. Esta noche es un mousse delicioso. Chocolate blanco con frambuesas, muy… _

Heathcliff60: ¿Pasional?

_CBrandon49: Sí. Tal vez. La pasión en mi vida ha sido terrible. Encantadora a momentos y en otras etapas… despiadada y cruel. Casi mortal…_

Heathcliff60: ¿Tantas han sido tus pasiones querido amigo?

_CBrandon49: Hace algunos años, tal vez tuve algunas pasiones mortales. Después las pasiones fueron un gozo tan placentero como el aprendizaje mismo de vivir y ahora… tengo una nueva pasión. Conmovedora, abrasadora. Que florece y que se siente tan bien a pesar de ser tan etérea._

Heathcliff60: No puede ser invisible algo que se siente tan real. Todos tus sentidos te dicen que existe y que se palpa a través de la excitación misma que va más allá del momento en el que estamos.

_CBrandon49: Entonces es correcto y real pensar que el sabor de tu piel al besarla es lo que percibo ahora. Porque he estado pensando constantemente en ello… en tu sabor, en la forma en la que tu cuerpo respondería al mío, en la pasión que me despierta frotarme lentamente sobre ti…_

Severus cerró los ojos alejándose un poco del ordenador. Estaba excitado… estaba duro… su polla estaba vergonzosamente lubricada y lista para algo que no era precisamente su mano pero estaba seguro que 49 no iba a aparecerse así como así. Suspiró intentando calmarse, lentamente descomprimió sus pantalones y liberó su adolorida polla para pajearse muy lentamente hasta que recordó que tenía al objeto de su afecto colgado en línea.

_CBrandon49:… lo siento. Creo que fui demasiado lejos…_

Heathcliff60: De hecho… estoy un poco lejos de llegar pero tal vez si sigues así… pueda…

Hubo un momento de duda, Severus lo imagino leyendo aquello, haciendo lo propio para empezar y luego 49 apareció escribiendo de nuevo llenando a Severus de ansiedad y de ganas. Siguió tocándose anticipadamente.

_CBrandon49: No sabes lo que haces conmigo. Lo que hago justamente por ti y por lo que me despiertas. Pienso en lo que sería besarte y saborearte. Estoy seguro que no hay nada más apetecible que tu esencia. Quiero tomarte en mi boca mientras acarició tu piel reconociendo cada rincón como mío. Beberte poco a poco para sentirte lentamente… tomarte firme y profundo… que ese momento sea esta pasión que me despiertas la que envuelva todo…. Llegar contigo, para ti, por ti… porque te quiero a ti perdido de deseo… de ese deseo porque sea yo quien te llene…_

Severus se corrió gritando, apoyó su frente sobre la mesa donde descansaba su portátil. En su cabeza había mil imágenes de cuerpo sin definir y un rostro borroso que lo había llevado hasta el éxtasis. Soltó lento todo el aire de sus pulmones y luego inspiró fuertemente.

Heathcliff60: Eso ha sido…

_CBrandon49: Tú has sido espectacular. Me están temblando las manos. _

Severus sonrió satisfecho

Heathcliff60: ¿Qué sigue ahora?

_CBrandon49: ¿Te apetece conocerme? _

Severus parpadeó. 49 era perfecto dentro de toda aquella distorsión y conocerlo… bueno, eso le aterraba. Aunque de cierta forma era su mayor anhelo.

_CBrandon49: Puedes decir que no. Te juro que no me ofenderé._

Heathcliff60: Todos los días, a las dos en punto, estoy en el café Plaza. ¿Le conoces?

_CBrandon49: Sí…_

Heathcliff60: Siempre llevó un libro. Estoy empezando de nuevo con Cumbres borrascosas. Soy el único en ese café que lee ese libro.

_CBrandon49: Bien… creo que es hora de que vayas a hacer tus deberes. Descansa. Te veré mañana. _

CBrandon49 se había despedido con un beso. Severus cerró el ordenador de golpe, estaba hecho y esperaba no arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>Severus intentaba seguir el hilo de la historia pero le era imposible a pesar de que disimulaba muy bien estar todo lo tranquilo que no se encontraba. Parecía un adolescente, peor que eso, lo sabía y estaba algo decepcionado. Luego recordó que no se había sentido así de vivo en mucho tiempo y entonces todo se justificaba. Discretamente miró su reloj, quince minutos de retraso era demasiado. Estaba a punto de bajar su libro cuando escuchó una voz.<p>

—Lo siento. Hubo un accidente en plena avenida —lentamente bajó el libro y vio el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Estaba preparado para todo menos para eso. Sus ojos efectivamente eran verdes, con otro matiz tal vez. El cabello castaño, robusto… _joven_.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Rio. Con una sonrisa franca. Con ese tipo de sonrisa que era tan maldita porque era el tipo de sonrisa que veías y que te hacia tener ganas de sonreír también.

—Veinticinco —Severus le vio de arriba abajo. Pulcro, perfectamente bien vestido y educado.

—Eres… —hizo una mueca que Severus debía considerar agradable pero que francamente le era caliente sólo porque era _él_. Pero Severus no se podía quedar —. Me tengo que ir… —lo detuvo. Su amplia mano se cerró en la muñeca de Severus.

—No te puedes ir así. No sé qué esperabas pero yo vine aquí con la idea de que lo encontrara sería perfecto para mí —Severus negó.

—Tengo sesenta años. No puedo ser tu tipo y tampoco lo sería si pesará 290 kilos o fuese horrible —_él _sonrió de nuevo provocando que Severus quisiera golpearlo.

—Así tuvieras noventa años eso no hubiera cambiado el hecho de todo lo que despertaste en mí —Severus quiso levantarse de nuevo pero el agarre era firme y decidido —.Tuve uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y no te conocía. ¿Crees que no pensé en cómo eras físicamente? Lo pensé, lo soñé… tuve pesadillas con ello. Aunque hubieses pesado 300 kilos, hay dietas —rió al notar la expresión de Severus —. Y aunque hubieses sido horripilante… hay cirugías.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba… —Severus iba a seguir hablando cuando su mesera apareció.

—¿Desean ordenar algo? —Severus iba a pedir la cuenta y a marcharse cuando _él _habló.

—Un té de frutos rojos —Severus clavó su mira en _él _—. Con la taza entera de arándanos y dos cucharadas de jengibre por favor —Severus contrajo su rostro. CBrandon49 era el hombre que estaba frente a él. Había compartido con él todo y al mismo tiempo, nada. CBrandon49 existía y era un hombre joven, atractivo y bastante determinado. ¿Podría funcionar? Si Severus no se quedaba, jamás lo iba a saber…

—¿Y para usted?

—Un tiramisú y café americano… —hubo una chispa de emoción en los ojos verdes que le recordó a Severus toda la pasión de la noche anterior. La mesera se fue y ellos se observaron por un momento, como si estuvieran reconociéndose.

—Dave —Severus negó sin entender —. Mi verdadero nombre es Dave Karofsky…

Severus enarcó su ceja derecha. Su Coronel Brandon tenía, rostro, cuerpo, nombre y estaba dispuesto a seguir con él hasta donde su historia les llevara.

* * *

><p><strong>Felices Reyes<strong>


	12. El hombre de la ventana

**El hombre de la ventana**

* * *

><p>Sebastian suspiró, estaba fastidiado y no había nada más horrible en el mundo que sentirse así. Ser multimillonario, dueño de una fructífera empresa en nueva york y sentirse terriblemente fastidiado; seguro que eso nunca le pasaba a Rico McPato. Firmó las últimas órdenes del día y buscó sus binoculares. Su oficina se encontraba estratégicamente colocada para poder observar a todas las oficinas y la primera en su lista era la Kurt. Su departamento de diseño era lo mejor gracias a Kurt quien estaba bebiendo su maldito café y hablando con su asistente.<p>

Había sido una sorpresa encontrarlo y más enterarse que había dejado la música por su verdadera vocación como diseñador de ropa de alta costura. Sebastian necesitaba alguien así para su naciente negocio y le propuso a Kurt un excelente sueldo con excelentes prestaciones y con la posibilidad de acostarse con él… ¿qué más quería? Kurt se mostró seducido por las dos primeras cosas, la tercera le fue totalmente indiferente hasta que sucedió un año después de que empezara a trabajar en su empresa.

Empezaron a salir poco después de follar aunque las cosas no funcionaban del todo. Kurt quería un hombre bueno y Sebastian podía ser: sexy, sensual, guapo, inteligente, seductor… pero nunca bueno. Por lo menos no todo lo bueno que Kurt quería que fuera. Terminaron, luego regresaron y volvieron a terminar cuando Kurt lo encontró recibiendo una mamada de uno de sus asistentes. Y regresaron de nuevo cuando Sebastian le dijo a Kurt que lo amaba y que iba a intentar ser diferente aunque él sabía que eso de ser fiel… era complicado.

Estaba demasiado habituado a la conquista fácil y sentir la emoción del primer encuentro con alguien. Tal vez luego regresar a casa y la comodidad de Kurt con toda su magnificencia. Una vez había leído que le emoción de la conquista tenía en el cerebro los mismos efectos que estar drogado. Él nunca se había drogado más que con alcohol, amaba demasiado su cuerpo como para arruinarlo con ese tipo de sustancias, sin embargo… conquistar, y usar y desechar era su droga perfecta.

Sebastian dejó de ver al objeto de su afecto para inspeccionar a sus otros empleados. Todos trabajaban como relojes suizos y eran tan aburridos. Ni siquiera follaban entre ellos últimamente, giró su silla y empezó a ver hacia el edificio de enfrente. Era una torre de despachos, entre ellos sus abogados que eran una bola de vejetes que estaban al borde de la muerte que… Sebastian reajusto sus binoculares y movió su silla casi al borde de la ventana.

—¿Señor? —Sebastian dio un salto por el susto de la voz de su secretaria. A regañadientes regresó a su escritorio.

—¿Sí? —Dijo algo molesto porque no había podido identificar del todo al tipo del edificio de enfrente.

—Es señor Hummel sale a comer y me dijo que tenía debía autorizar el presupuesto para la próxima campaña —Sebastian sabía que Kurt estaba enojado con él porque no podía comprometerse.

—Sí, bien. Los firmaré después…

Sebastian regresó a su ventana pero su objetivo ya no estaba. Empezó a revisar por las ventas aprovechando su inmensa vista y entonces lo vio subiendo al elevador pero no lo había identificado por los lentes negros. Lo vio salir del edificio y reunirse con… ¿Kurt? Entonces Sebastian enarcó su ceja y salió corriendo de su oficina para bajar apresuradamente. Los había visto entrar a un restaurante que estaba frente al edificio de los abogados.

Salió de su edificio, no podía entrar al maldito restaurante, así que buscó un lugar donde pudiera seguir observando a la pareja. Encontró una banca muy a modo y fingió leer un diario que alguien había dejado olvidado, sin embargo sus ojos estaban fijos en Kurt y en su modo de sonreírle a Dave Karofsky. Sin los lentes y más de cerca pudo identificarlo a pesar de la barba, la sonrisa confiada y la actitud bonachona de puto hombre bueno. Le excitaban esos hombres buenos que al corromperse eran una máquina de sexo perfecto. Sin embargo, esa máquina del sexo estaba haciendo sonrojar a Kurt quien lejos de ofenderse parecía halagado.

Sebastian los observó hasta que se despidieron y ambos regresaron a sus oficinas. No dijo nada ese día, ni después de verlos toda la una semana y tampoco dijo nada durante el mes entero de comidas y llamadas. Kurt se veía feliz y se sonrojaba constantemente. Por las noches, cuando dormían juntos, Kurt siempre enviaba textos y Sebastian también se había tragado los comentarios al respecto.

¿Se había puesto celos? Claro, amaba a Kurt, tenía sangre en las venas pero si era honesto… sólo era una gran cucharada de su propio chocolate y sin intención porque sabía claramente que Kurt no estaba intentando darle celos. Se había encontrado con Dave, habían hablado, se había pedido disculpas y luego había empezado hablar como amigos. Eso era lo que imaginaba que había ocurrido.

Kurt tocó su puerta, tenía esa sonrisa coqueta que no era mal intencionada, era su sonrisa habitual pero con un matiz extraño. Sebastian sonrió y le deseo una gran comida, espero los minutos reglamentarios y luego bajó hasta su lugar favorito para observarles. Kurt se veía… feliz y entonces Sebastian se decidió.

Caminó hasta el restaurante, entró como dueño del lugar y sonrió al llegar a la mesa donde Dave boqueó al verlo.

—Sebastian…

—Hola cariño —se sentó alternando su vista entre ellos —. Se ven muy lindos juntos —Kurt negó pensando que era parte de una escena de celos —. Lo sé Kurt. No es lo que pienso, ustedes se encontraron un día en la calle, se reconocieron, se saludaron y decidieron venir a tomar un café para ponerse al día —Kurt asintió extrañado —. No estoy enojado, estuve un poco celoso cuando lo descubrí pero ahora sólo veo posibilidades —Dave inclinó su cabeza viendo a Sebastian a los ojos —. Se nota que se gustan —Dave iba a interrumpirle pero Sebastian siguió —y mucho. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar toda esta tensión sexual y hacer un trío.

Kurt sonrió con ironía, tal vez con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos disimuladas con la decepción que sentía, cogió su compa de agua y se la tiró a Sebastian en la cara para salir del lugar.

—Debería de romperte la cara pero prefiero que Kurt lo haga en cuanto esté más calmado —Dave salió disparado tras de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llegó a su casa pasadas las nueve de la noche, encendió el televisor y empezó a hacer tiempo. A las dos de la mañana pensó seriamente si Kurt planeaba no regresar a casa. Cuando ya estaba en la cama escuchó la puerta abrirse, la ansiedad se le aglutinó en el pecho.<p>

—Kurt…

—Eres increíble Sebastian. ¿Tan poco te interesa no nuestro que se te puede ocurrir eso?

—No es eso Kurt. Realmente es todo lo opuesto —Kurt negó —. Es verdad Kurt. Te he visto con él, Brillan estando juntos y sólo quería que lo disfrutaras. Sabes que el sexo para mí a veces es sólo eso pero para ti debe haber conexión y tú la tienes con Dave.

—¿Y? —Kurt dijo algo alterado —. Estoy harto de que quieras tener una relación abierta, como si nada de esto importara verdaderamente… cuando yo te amo. Te amo realmente Sebastian pero… —Sebastian se levantó de la cama y abrazó a Kurt quien estaba rígido y tenso.

—Dave te gusta, no me lo has negado —Kurt contrajo su rostro —. No te cedo a él, te quiero dar todo lo que te haga feliz. Quiero que lo tengas a él porque te gusta y yo no podría negarte nada. Es mi retorcida forma de decirte que te amo y que me importas.

Kurt observó el beso perdido entre las líneas masculinas y diferentes entre ambos cuerpo. Su polla latía al ver las grandes manos de Dave estrujando las nalgas de Sebastian y como éste se frotaba contra el fornido cuerpo de Dave. Se levantó y rompió el beso de ambos hombres colocándose en medio de ellos, Sebastian sonrió acariciando a Kurt, besando su cuello mientras Dave lo besaba. La polla de Sebastian resbaló en Kurt. Dave se arrodilló tomando la polla de Kurt en su boca, cerró los ojos, esos dos hombres lo estaban matando de pasión.

Sebastian no fue salvaje como siempre cuando estaba sobre excitado, fue lento, dejando que Kurt sintiera centímetro a centímetro el placer y la boca de Dave era tan cálida. Ese inmenso hombre le estaba mamando la polla con unas ganas, gimiendo y gruñendo. Kurt no soportó mucho, se corrió en la boca de Dave quien lo cogió en brazos cuando las piernas empezaron a temblarle.

Se fueron a la cama, Kurt descansando en medio de ellos, sonriendo satisfecho. Sonrió cuando vio a Sebastian acariciando el vello en el pecho de Dave.

_Podía acostumbrarse a eso…_

* * *

><p>El trío que me pidieron<p> 


	13. Agonía

**Agonía**

* * *

><p>—Supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso<p>

Draco se giró a mirar hacia la caja de dónde venía el ruido. Dos niños pequeños observaban con atención lo que parecía ser un televisor, realmente no sabía mucho de los muggles, sólo lo que Hermione contaba. Le sonrió las niños y cerró la puerta con magia, subió las escaleras lentamente, tenía experiencia en ello… años a decir verdad.

Con un pase de varita abrió todas las puertas. Enarcó una ceja porque la casa tampoco era muy inmensa, sólo había tres habitaciones en el segundo piso y una de ellas era la ducha. Vio hacia lo que parecía la habitación más grande y vio dos bultos en la cama. La melena negra sobresalía, Draco caminó lentamente hacia las figuras, corrió las cobijas y vio a Harry. Estaba desnudo, olía a alcohol barato y los brazos de la mujer se enredaban en el cuerpo de Harry de forma lasciva y asquerosa.

—Harry… —Potter entreabrió los ojos y luego negó.

—Tú… hijo de puta —Harry soltó un golpe que Draco pudo esquivar fácilmente —. Te he dicho mil veces que no te quiero ver… que no necesito… —Draco lo cogió en brazos para evitar que se callera —. Estúpido mortífago… —le escupió en rostro

Pero Draco no lo soltó hasta que se aparecieron en su casa. Parecía que la aparición había despertado a Harry que de pronto lo cogió la cadera con fuerza y lo besó. Draco aguanto las arcadas de sentir en su aliento el sabor al vino barato y también al imaginar en donde pudo estar esa boca unas horas atrás. Harry le giró y lo colocó encima del sofá. La polla dura de Harry se frotaba con las nalgas de Draco.

Harry le bajó los pantalones y Draco sintió la fuerte embestida con la que fue penetrado pero no grito, se limitó a acariciarse para suprimir el dolor.

—Sí… sé que te gusta. Para eso me trajiste —Harry le mordió el hombro —. Te gusta que te folle duro, que te abra el culo sin contemplaciones y que te muestre que eres mío.

Harry fue brutal, salvaje. Draco se dejó llevar por el placer de ser tocado ignorando los insultos y las palabras de despreció que Harry soltaba. Draco fue el primero en correrse con los ojos fuertemente cerrados pensando, fantaseando con algo más y Harry trastabillo por su orgasmo tan intenso. Draco se giró para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Vamos… voy a llevarte a la cama…

Draco levitó el cuerpo de Harry hasta su habitación. Con bueno hechizo de limpieza lo dejó en un estado menos deplorable, estaba completamente dormido. Draco le acarició lentamente el rostro y suspiró.

Su argolla de oro blanco brillaba en su dedo anular. Se había enlazado con un hombre bueno, con un hombre honesto y maravilloso que no sólo había ayudado a su familia después de su ruina, también le había dado felicidad y apoyo. Sus tres hijos eran ejemplares. Draco podía decir que tenía la familia perfecta, la vida perfecta y sin embargo… seguía cayendo.

Harry era ruin, se había convertido en un ser oscuro después de la guerra. Había perdido todo y tal vez por eso era el hombre que era y Draco sabía que esa pasión que sentía por Harry era enfermiza y que podía perderle pero aún así no podía dejar de ir tras de él cuando sabía que había bebido hasta la locura, que visitaba ciertos prostíbulos muggles todo para olvidar el horror que existía dentro de su corazón.

Draco iba sabía que arriesgaba todo por su pasión y por la eterna agonía de saber que Harry jamás sería bueno y menos honesto. Cuando acabó la guerra, Harry debió morir, porque lo que dejaron no era un hombre, era una bestia herida y malévola. Pero Draco lo amaba a él…

—Pero Neville y nuestra familia es lo único que mantiene cuerpo para ti… —Draco pasó su pulgar por los labios de Harry.

* * *

><p>Un abrazote Xanath<p> 


	14. El maleficio

**El maleficio**

* * *

><p>Lucius observó a su hijo marcharse y bajó el rostro cerrando los ojos. Con los años se había vuelto un hombre que aprendió a vivir con las consecuencias de sus errores a base de golpes duros y certeros en su ego. Amaba profundamente a su familia, a su hermosa esposa y a su hijo, y tal vez por eso era tan doloroso saber que uno de sus errores había tenido consecuencias en lo que más amaba.<p>

Después de la guerra con el señor tenebroso los Malfoy habían salido despavoridos hacia Marruecos y se habían instalado en un pintoresco lugar sin Voldemort, sin juicio y sin ser perseguidos por la sociedad. Lucius era un fiel amante de las bellas mujeres y Narcissa lo era. Era la mujer más bella que había conocido, sin embargo… a veces tenía sus pequeños deslices y en Marruecos había conocido a una bella bruja con la que inició un romance pasional que terminó cuando ella le pidió dejar a su esposa, cosa que jamás iba a pasar.

Fue entonces que la dulce y pasional bruja marroquí decidió hechizar a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Draco moriría a los treinta años sino encontraba el amor en el lugar que más había despreciado.

Por once años habían intentado investigar a qué demonios se refería la maldita bruja. ¿Era un lugar? ¿Era una persona? Había agotado todo, mujeres, muggles y hasta Gryffindor's… por Salazar, hasta con Potter lo habían intentado y no había sucedido nada. Lucius estaba desesperado, su hijo estaba a un mes de cumplir treinta años y no había solución alguna. Si Draco moría por su culpa… Lucius mismo se arrancaría el corazón.

* * *

><p>Draco respiró tachando mentalmente el nombre de Oliver Wood de su lista. Era el último de sus intentos, Draco lo había dicho y estaba seguro, la marca que había aparecido en su pecho cuando la bruja había lanzado la maldición seguía tan fresca como el primer día. Wood tenía una mancha de mostaza en la túnica y era lo más destacable de su cita hasta el momento. Bebió de su copa, habían hecho de todo.<p>

Salió con mujeres a pesar de ser un gay declarado desde… siempre. Pero estar íntimamente con alguna era algo que había despreciado hasta cierto punto y lo había intentado para librarse de la maldición pero nada. Los muggles habían sido interesantes al principio, pero luego había resultado despertante, claro, los leones habían sido los peores, no tenía nada en común con ninguno. Ni siquiera el odio tan pasional que había sentido por Potter logró que la química entre ellos se diera.

—Es genial Wood. Es bueno que te encante volar —Draco se levantó sin siquiera probar su postre.

—Espera Draco, iríamos a mi casa… —Draco suspiró.

—He salido con todos los Gryffindor's que conozco incluyendo a Potter y a Longbottom y nadie me ha resultado más aburrido, pedante y molesto que tú —Draco se apareció directamente en su habitación de la cual no saldría nunca.

* * *

><p>Narcissa corrió las cortinas para que el sol diera de lleno en el rostro de Draco. Faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños número treinta y su hijo no estaba haciendo nada para salvarse. Tenía semanas sin salir, sólo vestía pijama y una abultada barba que distaba mucho de la pulcritud a la que estaba acostumbrado.<p>

—Madre… —la voz de Draco salió de entre las sabanas.

—Levántate Draco —vio el rubio cabello negando —. Te he dicho que te levantes. Tienes una cita —Draco se destapó para mirar a su madre —. Es un Weasley —gimió lastimeramente.

—¿Qué caso tiene madre? Esto es el… —Narcissa cogió fuertemente a Draco y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eres mi único hijo, te amo y no voy a dejar de luchar hasta el último segundo por ti. Tienes que salvarte —Draco tragó saliva al ver la intensa mirada de su madre —. Vas a salivarte… —Draco asintió sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde pero no quería romperle el corazón a su madre.

* * *

><p>Se apareció en una calle vacía de Londres. Con los muggles era muy difícil que lo encontraran para recriminarle el no asistir a su cita, tenía dos días de vida y quería gastarlos en él. Caminó tranquilamente pensando que moriría sin arreglar las cosas con su padre y dejando a su madre en una profunda depresión. Compró una botella de whisky y empezó a beber por las calles hasta que llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca viendo a la nada, evaluando su vida y su pasado. El futuro que no tendría. Sus ojos empezaron a pesar y fue cayendo poco a poco en un sueño profundo.<p>

—Malfoy… Malfoy… —parpadeó cuando pensó que había visto los miopes ojos de Potter —. Es nuestro, yo me encargo a partir de ahora —vio a dos hombres marchándose en unos coches —. Estás como una cuba Malfoy —Potter movió la varita y con un pase lo dejó más sobrio que nunca —. ¿Qué haces aquí y borracho?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, auror? —Potter se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—La policía muggle nos llama si hay algún problema con un mago. Pensaron que estabas muerto y por eso nos llamaron —Draco asintió con desinterés —. En serio tío… te ves raro… ¿te has dejado la barba? Vaya, eso es…

—¿Me vas a acusar de algo? —Harry negó —. Bien, entonces puedo irme —Harry negó.

—Algo me dice que no estás bien Malfoy. Te acompañare a tu casa —Draco negó.

—No iré a mi casa Potter —Draco ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo podía ser su final. Por la seña de la bruja marroquí estaba seguro que su final sería duro y horrible —. Me estoy muriendo Potter —Draco se sentía desesperado y triste —. No preguntes nada, no tengo ánimos de explicarte —vio a Potter intentando evitar las mil y un preguntas con los puños apretados y con la mirada fija en él —. ¿Qué harías si este fuera el último día de tu vida?

—Realmente… divertirme —Potter rió —. Había una parte de Voldemort en mí —Draco se giró para ver el perfil de Potter —. Era un horrocrux —rió entre dientes — y lo descubrí justo un par de minutos antes de ir a entregarme al bosque prohibido. Quería correr, dios… quería llorar y esconderme en el lugar más inhóspito del mundo. Era un crío por dios santo, ¿cómo podía morir si ni siquiera había follado? Ni siquiera me había enamorado de verdad. Era tan injusto, estaba a punto de morir sin haber vivido nada —Potter negó —. Pero lo que había dentro de mí tenía que morir, lo sabía, entonces fui y recibí la muerte —Potter pareció perderse en sus recuerdos —. Cuando regresé fue la voz de tu madre lo primero que escuché. La voz de una madre pidiendo por su hijo… —Draco asintió y de pronto se sintió más cercano a Potter que nunca. Le cogió de la mano y le dio un apretón.

—Llévame a divertirme…

Draco conoció el mundo muggle de noche, la música y las risas. Se olvidó de la bruja, de la maldición y de su decepción. Harry, esa noche le hizo olvidar y lo hermosa y trágico era que también lo hizo sentir lo bella que era la vida. Vieron el amanecer, el río se iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol y Draco respiró cerrando los ojos. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre la piel de su cuello.

—¿Qué haces Potter? —La mano de Harry serpenteó por su abdomen para resbalar lentamente hasta el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Me pareces infinitamente atractivo Draco ¿por qué no me pasó la primera vez que salimos? —Draco evitó gemir y sonrió cuando hizo que Harry soltara un suspiro entrecortado al mover la cadera rozando la polla de Potter.

—Tal vez porque estaba muy preocupado por otras cosas —Harry sonrió besando su mandíbula —. No pienso follar contigo aquí, todo mundo puede vernos —Harry lo giró y lo besó profundamente. Draco paladeó el sabor de Potter y disfrutó tocando el cuerpo de Harry.

—Por eso traigo esto —Draco tocó la capa cuando Harry se la puso encima —. Te quiero aquí y ahora…

Cayeron sobre el pasto besándose, sus cuerpos enredados y encima de ellos la capa de Harry quien ya había desparecido los pantalones de Draco y frotaba su polla en la hendidura de las nalgas del rubio que se encontraba sobre excitado. Sintió una deliciosa humedad y luego dos de los dedos de Potter y luego su polla entrando en él. Potter follaba como un puto dios griego y ni siquiera se habían destapado ni un poco. Cuando terminaron Draco había descubierto un nuevo nivel de pasión y de entrega. Se dejó llevar por la comodidad y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Harry.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que seguían sobre el pasto, besó el cuello de Harry y sonrió al ver que el auror le acariciaba el pecho… su pecho que no tenía rastro de la marca de la maldición.

—Pero qué… —Draco se observó bien y negó —. No puede ser… no había servido contigo… ¿por qué?

—¿Qué sucede?

Entonces Draco comprendió que era una mezcla de lo que siempre había odiado por no comprenderlo. Esa noche se había acercado a Potter y de su mano había conocido un mundo nuevo. Sonrió y besó a Potter, ¿era el inicio de algo importante? _Tal vez. _


	15. Sensatez del sentimiento

**Sensatez del sentimiento **

* * *

><p>Si Dave pudiera resumir su vida hasta ese momento serían tres las palabras que escogería. Había sido muy <em>feliz <em>por lo menos en su infancia; había sido todo lo feliz que un hijo único podía serlo, su padre era genial, su madre era maravillosa y él era un niño mimado que su mayor preocupación era obtener semana tras semanas sus insignias de los niños exploradores. Su adolescencia… bueno, esa etapa sólo podía definirse como un _caos_ absoluto. Se había escondido tanto de sí mismo, de sus intereses y de sus pasiones que terminó convirtiendo su vida en un mar de máscaras y mentiras.

Kurt y el acoso había sido sólo el principio de esa carrera frenética que había iniciado para acabar con el martirio de ser él y todo había terminado en aquel cálido y reconfortante armario. El suicidio habría sido una solución permanente para un problema temporal. Era una frase tan trillada y tan irónica porque ciertamente después de despertar en su cama del hospital el _problema temporal _dejó de serlo, había salido del armario y de una forma grandiosa.

Su madre había llorado y su padre de pronto se encontraba entre su hijo y su mujer. No importaba cuando agua bendita derramó su madre en él, lo gay no se lo quitó y su padre lo aceptó pero su madre… Bueno, después de salir del hospital nunca regresó a Lima, ni a su casa. Su padre decidió que lo mejor era que se mudarán y cuando fue imposible vivir entre las lamentaciones de su madre Dave decidió marcharse a la universidad más alejada de su familia.

En ese tiempo sólo intentó comunicarse con Kurt una vez pero su mensaje jamás tuvo respuesta y sinceramente no la esperaba. Por mucho tiempo las palabras de Kurt aquella tarde en el hospital fueron su refugió y su fortaleza para levantarse cada vez más fortalecido de los golpes que había enfrentado. ¿Era Kurt realmente lo que imaginaba? Dave no tenía idea, durante años había idealizado a Kurt, había envidiado lo fuerte y cómodo que se sentía. Pero ¿realmente Kurt siempre estaba tan seguro de sí mismo? ¿Pisaba así de fuerte? ¿Era ese gigante? Todas esas preguntas que se quedaron sin respuesta se diluyeron con el tiempo.

Al marcharse de casa, Dave tuvo su _resurrección_. Como un ave fénix se elevó de sus cenizas, cada vez más fuerte y más sabio. Conoció el placer y la gloria del deseo cuando era mutuo. Tuvo dos años de desenfreno absoluto a los diecinueve no tenía más tiempo que perder. Necesitaba su primer beso _real _y no robado, lleno de amargura. Necesitaba su primera mamada, su primera follada y enamorarse de alguien real y no de un espectro de su pasado. Se volvió de pronto en un apasionado por la vida y eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

El tiempo le había traído tranquilidad, la serenidad de haber experimentado le trajo la oportunidad de encontrar su camino. Era un ratón de biblioteca después de todo y ser profesor de química en una buena universidad dejó de ser un sueño para convertirse en una meta cada vez más real por lo menos a sus veinticinco años ya era adjunto y estaba trabajando en una gran tesis. Fue entonces que para distraerse había empezado a participar en los foros de literatura que era otra de sus pasiones.

Hablar con Heathcliff empezó siendo divertido, luego se había vuelto adictivo por las sensaciones que le despertaba. El misterio le añadía una sensualidad única, Dave se sentía vivo y enamorado. Conocerlo sólo había sido mero trámite para Dave quien había ya imaginado las miles de caras y cuerpo que podían estar detrás del objeto de su afecto.

Pensó en una mujer entrada en años, en un chico de dieciséis años que sólo había leído Cumbres para su examen final de literatura o en un hombre culto, mayor, elegante con un atisbo de oscuridad que lo hacía verse más sensual que cualquiera que Dave hubiese conocido antes. Lo que nunca imaginó fue el acento inglés que le hacía vibrar la polla.

¿Eran muchos treintaicinco años de diferencia? Una vida, Dave estaba consciente de ello y de que él no era precisamente lo que Severus esperaba cuando lo vio y de nuevo resultaba irónico que Severus si fuera todo lo que él pensó.

En su primer encuentro las palabras fueron poco fluidas, Severus se dedicó a evaluarlo y Dave se había dejado analizar. Cuando terminó su postre Severus se despidió y Heathcliff60 estuvo ausente del foro por dos largas semanas en las que Dave se consolaba con leer sus conversaciones pasadas y más que extrañar la excitación, extrañaba a su cómplice, a su íntimo amigo o su confidente. Dave se vio resuelto a enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que comprendía que no haber sido de su agrado y que no se sentía ofendido, que sólo quería de vuelta a su amigo. Tres días después reapareció y las cosas empezaron lentas por uno días, algo tensas, hasta que se fueron aligerando con las bromas ácidas y con las respuestas agrias que Dave daba.

Dave empezó a olvidar el encuentro y la posibilidad de tener algo con Severus, tal vez por eso le cayó tan raro que él le propusiera un nuevo encuentro, sin embargo Dave aceptó, aunque se desprendió de toda doble intención. Fue el primero en llegar al restaurante italiano que Severus había dispuesto, pidió una copa de vino y se relajó escuchando la música de fondo. Unos minutos después Severus llegó y empezó a hablar con él con mucha familiaridad. Dave lo disfrutó él, disfrutó la cena y verlo reír disimuladamente cuando sus bromas provocaban una respuesta ácida de su parte.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dave preguntó cuándo la negra mirada de Severus estaba sobre él.

—¿De verdad crees que no me gustaste? —Dave rió. Severus le preguntaba eso con un matiz oscuro, como si la respuesta, cualquiera que fuera, resultara incorrecta.

—Querías salir corriendo en cuento me viste. Creo que no te van los tipos como yo —Severus enarcó su ceja.

—¿Realmente hay personas que digan eso? Me puedo imaginar a un niño diciendo eso pero no a un hombre… lo dudo —Dave se perdió por un momento cuando Severus cogió su copa de vino —. Lo que sucedió es que no esperaba a alguien como tú, no esperaba a alguien tan joven y de pronto sentí que mis años pesaban más…

—Tus años son lo más atractivo que tienes para mí —Severus hizo un mohín —. Sé que suena trillado pero es cierto…

—Cuando tú tengas mi edad yo tendré noventaicinco —Dave rió.

—Espero verme la mitad de interesante —Severus negó.

—He visto y he vivido cosas que tú ni siquiera puedes imaginarte. Mis gustos y los tuyos no van a coincidir en todo. Tengo días malos en los que mi pasado está más presente que nunca y no tengo el mejor de los humores y… me enamoré de alguien que… —Dave le cogió de la mano.

—¿Crees que por mi edad yo no tengo una historia? También tengo un amor que no fue y que seguro jamás será. Si yo tuviera veinte años más igual habría cosas que no nos gustarían ambos y a veces prefiero más el silencio que la eterna palabrería. Busco que nos compartamos, eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Dave gimió besando a Severus con más ganas mientras frotaba sus pollas. Había algo sumamente pecaminoso en eso de hacer perder el control a un hombre como Severus. Dave lo tiró sobre la cama para besarle el torso, se arrodilló entre sus piernas tomándole la polla en la boca. La mirada de Severus era pasada y atrayente. Ese hombre era poderoso hasta en eso y Dave no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras seguía mamando esa polla tan deliciosa, gimió al imaginar su sabor y empezó a moverse más rápido con tal de que su amante. Las manos de Severus marcaban el ritmo que excitaba más y más a Dave que tragó gota a gota toda la corrida de Severus.<p>

Dave besó la cara interna de los muslos Severus deleitándose cuando vio que la polla de su amante empezaba a erguirse de nuevo, sonrió al notar la chispa de excitación de Severus, esa mirada era la de un hombre atractivo y pasional que hacía hervir la sangre de Dave. Era un nuevo nivel para él, Severus no era un chico sobre excitado, era un hombre en toda la regala. Era masculino y con la excitación elegante de un hombre de mundo. Cuando las manos de Severus se anclaron a su polla Dave soltó un sonido gutural porque los ojos de Severus le decían: _follame si te atreves. _

Aceptó el reto de esa mirada entrando lentamente en su amante. No iba a hacer el papelón de correrse antes que Severus, aunque era complicado, le iba a hacer sentir que valía la pena tener un amante mucho menor. Un amante que estaba dispuesto a besarlo mientras le follaba lentamente, acostumbrándose a su interior y reconociendo cada rincón que provocaba placer en Severus quien le estaba dando a Dave la mejor noche de su vida porque lo estaba llevando de la mano por ese camino placentero y sensual.

Severus giró sus cuerpos quedando encima de él, follandose sin contemplaciones, haciendo que los ojos de Dave se cerraran en un vago intento por disminuir la intensidad de todo lo que estaba pasando. Severus lo estaba llevando al orgasmo y eso sucedió cuando sintió la tibia leche de Severus bañando su pecho. Dave se dejó ir, se corrió con un ronco gemido y suspiró al final cogiendo con fuerza la cadera de Severus.

—Quita esa cara de satisfacción, aún no he dicho que estuvo bien —Dave abrazó a Severus a pesar de las palabras y a pesar de saber que a Severus seguramente le molestaban los arrumacos pero algo con lo que el profesor iba a tener que lidiar. Dave era un enorme oso después de todo.

—Sé que estuvo más que bien —Severus enarcó su ceja.

—Bien, puede ser que tener un amante joven sea algo bueno después de todo —Dave empezó a besarlo lentamente.

—Puede… puede que tenerte sea algo magnifico —Severus sonrió y Dave supo que se iba a esmerar siempre por ganarse esa sonrisa, esa mirada y muchas otras cosas más.


End file.
